Demon in Amity Park
by Mass Writer
Summary: Naruto's friends are dead and the hidden villages are destroyed. Naruto has nothing left and is about to end it all but a old friend comes back to help the blonde ninja out, by letting him start anew. Naruto/Danny Phantom crossover.
1. Starting Anew

: Author Notes: The story starts after the Danny Phantom episode "**Mystery Meat".**

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom or anything for that matter except my OC, Ryu.

: Summary: Naruto's friends are dead and the hidden villages are destroyed. Naruto has nothing left and is about to end it all but an old friend comes back to help the blonde ninja out, by letting him start anew. Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover. Now with Lemons. NO YOAI!

: Beta Reader: Tenshi no Mugen

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking in Japanese" 

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

Ages

Naruto: 16

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paullina, Star, Kwan, and Ashley: 15

Ryu: 30(looks like he's in his early 20's)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 1. Starting Anew**

Naruto. A half-demon. A ninja. A friend. A member of Akatsuki. Naruto was a good kid at one point in his life but all the abuse he took in as a kid finally made him snap.

On the day Naruto was born, both his mother and father died. His mother died right after childbirth and his father was killed when he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi away in Naruto. Since that day, Naruto's mother's childhood friend, Ryu, took care of him.

When Naruto turned five years old, Ryu trained him in his techniques and fighting styles. Two years later Ryu enrolled Naruto in the academy. When Naruto graduated, he was assigned to Team seven with his crush, Sakura Haruno, and his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. The team had many missions together, but one mission would change the course of history forever: the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha.

After the disastrous events during the Chuunin Exams, Naruto promised his childhood crush that he would bring the run away Uchiha back to the village, for her. When he finally succeeded in bringing the Uchiha back, he was never given the praise he felt he deserved. Instead, when Sakura saw the state the Uchiha was in, she only felt anger for his injuries. Rather than thank him, she hit Naruto in the face and yelled at him, calling him a demon and a monster. Her cruel words broke his heart. Not only had Sakura been angry, but the villagers, who had also seen the battered state of the Uchiha, were outraged. They attacked the disheartened Naruto, cutting him, stabbing him, hitting him, beating him as much as they felt Sasuke had been beaten. When Naruto saw an opening in the mob, he took off running out of the village, but not before looking back and swearing revenge on the village for treating him the way they did.

While on the run, Naruto ran into the infamous Itachi Uchiha, traitor of the Uchiha clan. After learning about his abuse, Itachi took Naruto to the leader of Akatsuki and requested that Naruto join their ranks; after all, there was so much potential in the young Jinchuuriki. The leader agreed. Over the next three years Naruto trained with his new family, getting stronger and faster. They hunted down every one of the Jinchuuriki until only the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto was left. The Akatsuki did not want to lose their little brother, but they needed to extract the Kyuubi for their plans to work. Word leaked out that the Akatsuki only needed one more Bijuu. Ryu, who had left the day Naruto did after his doomed retrieval mission, got word of this and told the Akatsuki how to separate Naruto's and Kyuubi's soul with out killing either of them. It took three days to fully and safely separate their souls. Once all the Bijuu were sealed into the statue, the Akatsuki moved each Bijuu into one of the nine rings that were assigned to a member of the group.

With their plans finally completed, the Akatsuki devised a plan to attack Konoha. A few days later the Akatsuki made their move against Konoha. Although they fought hard and long, the Akatsuki could not win. One by one they fell. Pein and Konan were taken out by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Zetsu went down at the hands of Team Eight. Tobi and Itachi were executed by Kakashi and Sasuke. Kisame was destroyed be Team Nine. Kakuzu and Hidan were both slain by Team Ten. Sasori fell to Sakura, and his partner, Deidara, was killed by the sand siblings. Only Naruto was left. When he saw that his friends were no more, something in Naruto snapped. Naruto had awoken his own demonic abilities. He finally became what the people of the Hidden Leaf village had called him for years. A demon.

Naruto charged up a rasengan with the deadly demonic energy and slammed it into the ground at the middle of the Leaf Village. The village and its people didn't have a chance. The village was completely demolished, reduced to a crater. Only part of the Hokage Monument had survived the demolition, the statue Naruto had once devoted his entire career to be a part of.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

'Why? Why did they die? The plan was perfect. We weren't supposed to lose.' Naruto thought as he rested at the base of a dead tree close to the newly created crater and the Hokage Monument. Only the fourth and fifth heads were still intact. 'Everyone's dead. There's no where to go and to make matters worse, my rasengan tore so deep into the planet, it set off a volcanic disturbance.' Naruto thought as he looked around himself and saw lava spewing out of the ground.

'At this rate…the planet will explode.' Naruto reached into his weapon pouch under his torn and burned Akatsuki cloak and pulled out a kunai. 'I rather end my own life before the planet ends it.' The blonde brought the kunai up to eye level with both hands and thought about the family he lost only hours ago. 'I'm coming.' With that final thought, Naruto closed his eyes, raised the kunai a little higher, then used all his strength to thrust toward his stomach.

…clang! The blonde had been expecting a whole lot of pain, but he didn't feel anything; his blade had been stopped short. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that something had stopped him from ending his life. He looked closer and saw it was some sort of black metal claw that was attached to a white rope of… hair?

Naruto quickly looked up, but caught only a glimpse of more white hair before he was met with a fist holding another metal claw. The metal-enhanced fist slammed into Naruto's cheek before he could get a better look. He went sailing right through the dead tree behind him and slammed into the ground about five feet away.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to do!?" A familiar voice snarled from the spot which Naruto had been forcibly rejected.

Naruto weakly rolled to his feet and traced the voice to where it came from. The blonde saw a man that looked to be in his late twenties standing at about 6 foot. The man hand long white dread locked hair that reached down to his knees. The dread locked hair was separated into five separate dread locks. At the tip of each lock was a black bell, on the far most right and left lock, there was the claw and the fist before. Before Naruto knew it, they slowly morphed into bells, just like the others. He ignored the odd weapons, as he had seen them before, and began looking over the man again. The man had black eyes that were narrowed in a way Naruto could only concluded meant that the man was pissed off at him, not that he cared. The stranger was wearing a black trench coat with the sleeves torn off, which was open and flowing in the wind, just like his hair. Underneath that he wore a black tank top and white bandages wrapped around his arms. The man also had on a pair of black cargo pants and wore a pair of black sandals. The thing that really stood out about him, though, was the sword strapped to his waist. It looked like a simple samurai sword except the hilt, which was long and topped with what looked like a jewel. (what color jewel?)

The man's yelling brought Naruto out of his dazed examination.

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" The man yelled out at the downed again.

Naruto only glared at the man, like he had done something to piss Naruto off, not the other way around.

"I said…" The man yelled again as he threw his left most dreadlock's bell, morphed back into a claw, which attached to Naruto's throat, then pulled within inches of the mans face. "…What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Argg, put me down Ryu! Just leave me alone and let me end it!" Naruto yelled out, trying desperately to remove the metal claw from his neck.

"Are you fucking stupid!? Killing yourself won't solve anything!" Ryu yelled at Naruto, tightening the claw around Naruto's neck.

"It won't matter…if…I don't…this planet…will," Naruto managed to grunt out, the claw making it harder for him to breathe. "And…I refuse…to live…a life…without…my family."

"Think about it! Do you really believe they would approve of you killing yourself just so you could be with them?" Ryu questioned the blonde as he loosed the claw around the blonde's neck.

"……" Naruto lowered his gaze, a brooding expression on his face.

"They would never _**ever**_ in their right minds want you to commit suicide just so you could be with them," Ryu answered for the blonde. He let Naruto down and returned the claw to a bell.

"Maybe…Maybe your right, but the planet will do me in when it blows. I'm not immortal anymore. Without Kyuubi, I can die just like anyone else," the blonde said as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Then I will send you somewhere else," Ryu said.

"What? Where?" Naruto asked as gaze snapped up from the ground and back to Ryu.

"Well, powerful demons have the ability to go to different dimensions and other planets. So, I could send you somewhere else so you could live," Ryu explained.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. He could go live in a completely unknown dimension or planet and live his life there, or he could stay here and wait for the planet to explode, resulting in his death. He briefly thought about staying but remembered what Ryu said about his family. Staying on a planet that was about to blow would still be considered suicide. He had his answer.

"Alright. I'll go."

"That's a good Kit," Ryu said with a smile on his face, but the nickname made Naruto glare at him.

"I'm not a kid anymore! So stop calling me Kit!" Naruto growled at him.

"Nope. To me, you'll still the little Kit that would hide under the bed when lighting would strike," Ryu said with a smirk gracing his face.

"Argg, I thought I told you to never bring that up!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hm, I can't seem to recall that ever happening," Ryu said as he cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Naruto groaned, but decided to change the subject. "So, how do I go to this other world?"

"Hm, oh. Well, all I have to do is a couple of handseals and a portal will open up," Ryu explained.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Naruto yelled out.

"Wait a minute. You can't go to a new planet wearing those torn cloths," Ryu said.

"Well, what do you have in mind. And if you haven't noticed, the planet's gonna blow up, so, maybe you should hurry," Naruto told Ryu as he put his hands behind his head.

'Still the little brat he was when he left,' Ryu thought with a smile on his lips. "Just a second," Ryu said, reaching into his overcoat pocket.

"I have _all_ the time in the world," Naruto sarcastically said.

Ryu pulled out a scroll, unrolled it and unsealed something from it. When the smoke from the scroll finally died down, Ryu was standing there with a giant scroll on his back and some cloths in his arms. "Here, put these on," Ryu said. He threw Naruto the cloths and turned around to give the blonde some privacy.

Naruto looked skeptically at the ANBU armor mixed in with the outfit he had been tossed, which consisted of a button up white shirt, a pair of black pants, a black over coat, and a headband without the metal plate. "What's with the ANBU amour?" Naruto asked as looked over the outfit again.

"I don't know what's on the planet now. I haven't been there for about 17 years. So, think of it as extra protection," Ryu explained with his back still turned.

"You're sending me to a planet that might be dangerous!?" Naruto shouted.

"This is coming from the Kit that joined Akatsuki and captured 8 of the tailed demons," Ryu said.

"Argg, shut up!" Naruto yelled as he threw the old, torn akatsuki cloak off and put on the ANBU outfit first and then the other outfit on top of it. Naruto removed the slashed leaf headband from his head and put on the plateless headband. "So, what's with the scroll on your back?" He asked. he put the slashed headband in his pocket.

"Over the years, I traveled around and in every place I visited I always picked up some Jutsu or equipment, and sealed it into the scroll. So far, it has a hell of a lot of Jutsu, along with various cloths, weapons, training equipment, and some other junk," Ryu told him. He took off the scroll and handed it to him. "You'll need it. Not sure what you'll need it for, but it will probably come in handy some time in the future, but make sure no one else gets their hands on it. I've been calling it the Master scroll ever since I made the thing."

Naruto took hold of the Master Scroll with a little trouble, since the thing weighed a ton, and placed it on his back. "Thanks. So, am I ready yet, because I don't think the planet's gonna hold," Naruto said as he looked at the crater he made and saw that more lava was leaking out of the ground.

"Almost." Ryu reached into his inner coat pocket again and pulled out another scroll. "Here." Ryu handed it to the blonde.

"What's in this one?" Naruto asked, tooking the scroll.

"It's a sword. A '_powerful'_ sword," Ryu empathized.

"Hm," Naruto unrolled the scroll and unsealed the sword that was inside of it. When the smoke died down, there was a sheathed samurai sword on the ground. Then when Naruto bent down to pick up the sword, he saw Ryu back away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked over the sword.

"Um, I can't touch the sword," Ryu said, eyeing the sword distrustingly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, unsheathing the sword and gave it a few practice swings.

"Only humans and half demons can touch the blade, and of those two only half demons can use it to its full potential," Ryu said, still eyeing the blade.

"What will happen if a full demon touches it?" Naruto asked as he re-sheathed the sword.

"It shocks the living hell out of us," Ryu said.

"You don't say…Oh my Kami! Look at that bird!" Naruto yelled out, pointing behind Ryu, who quickly turned around to see the bird. Naruto took the opportunity to poke Ryu's ass cheek with the sheathed blade. Upon contact, the sword sparked, which caused Ryu to scream at the top of his lungs and whirl around angrily.

"AHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT!" Ryu screamed as he protectively guarded his ass.

"Pay backs a bitch," Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"I ought a…" Ryu began to say before another spurt of lava erupted from the ground about half a mile away from the two. "…Um, maybe we should hurry this up," Ryu stated.

"Yeah. So, what's with the blade," Naruto asked.

"It's the sword of Earth, the Tetsaiga. Around the beginning of life on this planet, there lived humans on Earth, Angels in Heaven, and Demons in Hell," Ryu said. "Well, when Lucifer was still in charge in hell, before my great grand dad took over, there was a human on earth who wanted power. Lots of power. The power of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. So, the stupid fuck some how managed to get his hands on some fire of hell and heaven. He used the fires to forge the blade of Heaven, the Tensaiga, from an Angel's wing, and the blade of Hell, So'unga, from a Demons fang. Lastly he forged the Tetsaiga from Earth's fire from what was left from the Angels wing and the Demons fang. The dumbass then tried to overthrow Lucifer and Kami, but the idiot didn't know how to use the blades. He was easily killed and is still in the ninth level of hell being tortured. So, after that, Lucifer took So'unga and Kami took the Tensaiga and they both sealed away the Tetsaiga, seeing as neither of them could touch it. But, I convinced Kami to let the blade be given to you. Since your half human and half demon, you're able to hold the blade," Ryu told Naruto.

"You convinced Kami to give the destroyer of this planet a powerful sword?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well…no. I just took it without asking. So, try not to use the sword a lot. Kami might find out." Ryu said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Naruto looked over the blade again and thought about it. He knew he was a half demon from his mother's side. Ryu told him when he was five. His thoughts turned to the So'unga, Ryu was talking about. Naruto looked over at the sword strapped to Ryu's waist. "Is that So'unga?"

"Yep," Ryu said as he moved his coat out of the way so Naruto could get a better look at the sword. "We better skip the talking and get you the hell out of here. The planet's not gonna hold for ever. Re-seal Tetsaiga," Ryu told Naruto.

Naruto did what he was told and re-sealed the blade. "So, can we do this or what?" Naruto asked.

"A few things I need to tell you about this world. 1. They don't speak our language, so you're going to have to adapt to theirs. 2. Remember your training; don't grow weak over there. 3. Don't tell people about ninjas and all that stuff unless you trust them with your life. That's about it," Ryu said.

"Ok, so am I ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Ryu said as he began to go through a series of hand seals. "**Snake, ****Boar****, Rooster, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Dog, Snake**," Ryu chanted. "**Oni Akazuno geidou: kozumikku Janpu**," Ryu shouted out.

……… Nothing.

"Um, nothing's happeni-" Naruto began to speak before an eerie green glow came from behind him. He turned around and saw a light green portal open up. "Nevermind."

"Ok Kit, you're ready to go," Ryu told him.

"About damn time," Naruto mumbled to himself. He began walking to the void, but stopped when Ryu called him.

"Hey Kit, wait a minute," Ryu said as he reached into his coat pocket. "Here," Ryu said, pulling out a fox mask. He handed it to Naruto, who took it from the man and looked it over. "If there is in fact something in that world that is dangerous, wear that so you can keep people knowing who you are and to keep them from asking questions."

"Thanks," Naruto said, putting the mask in his inner coat pocket and began to walk towards the void only stopped a few inches from it. "I have a question," Naruto said without turning away from the void.

"What?" Ryu asked.

Naruto looked to his side were the village once was and saw the huge crater that he had drilled its way to the core of the planet. "Ho-how did I do that?" He asked. "I remember you saying something when I was a kid, that half demons will never able to get strong enough to even punch a crater in the ground, but I…I did…that," Naruto said as he looked at the ground, feeling guilty about what he had done.

"Your right, without the right amount training they can't, but you surpassed that level of power by training with the Akatsuki awhile back. But if I were to guess, you might have drawn power from the rings that you guys had and used their power to form that thing," Ryu said as he also eyed the crater.

"Maybe your ri...wait! The rings! I can't leave them…but they were probably destroyed from that rasengan," Naruto whimpered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Kami, you're still a Kit," Ryu said, reaching into his overcoat. He pulled out a small brown bag, and threw it to the blonde. "There, so stop your crying and go already," Ryu said.

Naruto caught the bag and opened it up. Inside were the rings of his late comrades.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"The demonic chakra from the rings protected them. I guess they didn't want to be destroyed," Ryu said. "Now get the hell out of here before the planet goes!"

"Yeah, right." Naruto put the bag into his overcoat and turned back to the void and began to walk, but yet again, he was called.

"What now?" Naruto asked, irritated. He turned around and was met with a boot to the face. Naruto flew back from the impact and into the void.

"Pay backs a bitch. Haha," Ryu laughed as he rubbed his ass a little. That spark really hurt.

The portal closed up, leaving Ryu alone. 'Well, better go.' Ryu thought as he snapped his fingers and a black portal opened up beside him. Ryu quickly rushed into the portal before it closed up.

The moment Ryu stepped into the portal more lava erupted in the spot he vacated.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Aaaahhhhhh!!" A voice screamed from the upper atmosphere. A voice belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked down at the tree covered ground rushing towards him and started to scream a little more. His screams abruptly ended after he fell through the trees and hit the ground, leaving a human sized crater.

'_Oh__,__ kami. That fucking hurt.'_ Naruto groaned from where he was kicked, his whole body feeling like it was full of pins and needles. He rubbed his face as he weakly crawled out of the hole and tried to stand up without falling back on his butt. When he finally managed that, Naruto began to stumble around to get the feeling in his legs back. Once he had full control of his limbs again, he tried to figure out where the hell he was. From looking around Naruto could see that it was morning and he was in some sort of forest, though the trees were smaller than what he was used to.

Naruto dusted himself off and made sure that the Master scroll was still on his back. Once he saw it was alright, he started to walk toward the sounds of civilization. Not ten minutes later, Naruto came out of the forest only to find a big black strip of what looked like rock with yellow and white lines painted on it and people in a style of clothing Naruto never seen before, walking on cement pathways next to the black stuff. Hanging from poles above the black ground were these big yellow metal things that had three colored lights inside. Beyond that were some very tall buildings.

'_I've seen taller and seen weirder cloths before.'_ Naruto thought rebelliously. He continued to survey the area, until a group of teens caught his attention.

There were three teens in total. The one that seemed to be the leader of the group was a black haired boy. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some design on the front in red and a pair of rough blue pants. On his back was a blue backpack.

The second one was a girl whose black hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with another strange design on it, but the shirt only reached to about her belly button. She was also wearing a pleated green and black plaid skirt over long purple stockings that tucked into black leather boots. On her back was a purple backpack that looked like a cow's udders.

The last one was a dark-skinned boy with a strange red cap on his head that looked like it was turned backwards. He wore a simple yellow sweater and a pair of army green cargo pants with brown shoes. On his back was an army green backpack.

When Naruto finished examining the three, he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him. More accurately, they were staring at the huge scroll on his back. Naruto, not liking the attention given the circumstances, felt kind of embarrassed. He ran across the black stone road, careful to look out for any dangers that might be lurking around the corners of this new world. When he reached the cement pathway, Naruto looked for the three teens he identified earlier and spotted them heading further into the large village on the path. Naruto followed them from a good distance behind; just close enough to hear anything they were saying.

"So, what do you think you got on the math test, Danny?" Naruto heard the brown skinned teen ask the black haired boy.

'Danny. _Finally, a name to put to the face,'_ Naruto thought. _'But that's the only thing I got. What language are they speaking?'_ (AN: I never knew why our names sound the same over in Japan.)

"***Sigh*** Probably another 'F,' Tucker." Danny replied dejectedly. _'…and his friend is _Tucker_,' _Naruto mused_._

"Ghosts aren't exactly conducive to studying, are they?" The girl asked Danny.

Naruto still didn't understand the three but still followed them.

"Yeah. I swear, Sam, there seem to be more ghosts now than when I first started. I mean, I barely get any sleep and I'm always sneaking around behind my parents' backs. It sucks having to lie to them." Danny told the girl.

'_Sam? __Her name is Sam?__ That's a guy's name!_' Naruto snickered. Unfortunately, Kami was not on his side; his inadvertent giggles weren't quiet enough for the three teens not to hear.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stopped walking and turned around to see where the snickering was coming from. Behind them they saw a blond holding his fist up to his mouth to hold back laughter. Once the blond stopped snickering, he also noticed that they were staring at him and he stopped walking. There was an eerie silence between the four of them until the girl of the group spoke up.

"Why the hell were you following us?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde blinked, then turned to run from the three teens, only to bump into Dash and fall on his ass. Blondie scowled up from his spot on the ground and yelled out, "Choudai za makai auto za itto gujunroba!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The brick wall masquerading as a tall blonde reached down and picked Naruto up by the front of his overcoat. Naruto was then lifted into the air until he was eye level with the blonde, allowing Naruto to get a good look at the moron he bumped into.

The blonde guy was wearing a red and white jacket over a black t-shirt and the same rough blue pants as Danny. He also had a backpack on his back just like the three other teens. After having trained with Akatsuki members for three years, the blonde's posturing did not impress Naruto. Instead he tilted his head to look at the three other teens behind the blonde.

One of the teens sported a Gai/Lee style hair cut, but had squinted eyes. For some reason, he wore the exact same thing the blonde haired guy was wearing. _'Some kind of uniform, maybe?' _Naruto pondered.

Behind him was a girl with long black hair, wearing a pink t-shirt that only reached down to her belly button, a pair of tight fitting blue pants that left her ankles uncovered and white slip-on shoes.

Another girl with long blond hair stood beside the black haired girl. She had on a white t-shirt with either a nine or sideways katakana 'ta' on it and tight fitting orange pants.

Naruto was shaken out of his examination of the teens by the blond, who yelled, "What the hell'd you say, dumbass!?"

Since Naruto couldn't understand what the dumbass was saying, all he could think to say was…"Nani?"

"He's speaking Japanese, Dash," The teen with the bowl cut told the built blond. _'Dash? What kind of name is Dash?'_ Naruto scoffed.

"You speak Japanese? I thought you were Korean?" Dash asked.

"I'm half Korean and half Japanese," he told Dash.

"Oh. Well, what did he say Kwan?" Dash asked him.

"He said 'What,'" Kwan told him.

"No, before that!" Dash yelled at him.

"Oh. He said, "Get the hell out of the way, dumbass"." Kwan translated. Dash growled as the two girls of the group shared a giggle.

"What!? Oh you're in for a world of hurt you little fucker!" Dash yelled at the still unimpressed blonde in his grip. Dash pulled back his free hand, preparing to punch, but before he could follow through, he was interrupted by Danny.

"Dash, no!" Danny yelled as he and his friends ran up to Dash. "Come on Dash, if he's speaking Japanese then he must not be from around here. Just put him down."

"Argg. Fine, but if he gets in my way or pisses me off, I'm coming after you. Come on, guys, we gotta get to school." Dash dropped Naruto, who landed perfectly on his feet, right next to Danny before he, Kwan, and the girls walked off in the direction Danny and his friends had been walking.

"You got to be careful when it comes to Dash. He's a real prick, you know," Danny told Naruto.

Again, since Naruto could not understand what any of them were saying, he just said…

"Nani?"

"*Sigh* He said, "You got to be careful when it comes to Dash. He's a real prick, you know"." Sam translated for Danny to the blonde in Japanese.

"Oh, thank Kami! Someone I can understand," Naruto cried out in relief.

"You can speak Japanese, Sam?" Tucker asked the Goth girl.

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be good for me to learn it." Sam replied. "Well, come on we have to get to school. Bye," Sam told the blonde before they continued on toward school.

"Hey, where you going?" Naruto called after them.

"School." Sam replied as she kept walking.

'_School? School is where people learn. If I were to go there, I could learn more about this world.'_ "Hey can you take me to the school? I just…uh, moved here and I need to sign up at the school, but I don't know where it is," Naruto lied, hoping they'd buy it.

"Um, sure. I don't see any problem with that. Just follow us." Sam told the blonde, who caught up to walk with them.

"What'd he say Sam?" Danny asked.

"He asked if we could take him to Casper High so he can sign up. He said he just moved here and he didn't know how to get to the school." Sam answered.

"Oh." Danny replied.

"Hey, why was he following us earlier?" Tucker asked.

"Hm, let me ask. Hey, why were you following us earlier?" Sam asked Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, he was just looking around at the buildings and stuff. "Hey!"

Naruto stopped looking around and faced Sam. "Hm?"

"Why were you following us earlier?" Sam asked again, a little irritated at having to repeat herself.

"Well, you guys were the first people I saw that were in my age group, so I decided to follow you guys and try to learn your language." Naruto told her.

"Oh. Well, that's understandable." Sam said.

"What he say?" Danny asked.

"He said we were the first people he saw around the same age as him, so he began following us so he could learn English." Sam answered Danny.

"Hey, ask him what's with the scroll." Tucker told Sam.

"My friend Tucker wants to know why you have a giant scroll tied to your back?" Sam asked Naruto.

"Oh. Um, my…uncle gave it to me before I moved here and I don't want to leave the scroll at home because I don't trust anyone, besides me, near it." Naruto answered.

Sam gave him a skeptical look. "Hm."

"What'd he say?" Tucker asked.

"His uncle gave it to him and he doesn't want to leave it at home because he doesn't trust anyone with it but himself." Sam answered.

"Oh," Tucker said.

The four kept talking until they got to a huge building with a sign in front that proclaimed "Casper High School," which didn't mean anything to Naruto as he couldn't read it. Instead, he had to ask Sam what it said.

"Well this is the high school. It's called Casper High." Sam told Naruto as the four walked up the steps to the school. "How about you two go on to class and I'll take him to the principal's office." Sam told Danny and Tucker.

"Sounds ok to me. See you in class, Sam." Danny said as he and Tucker went off to class.

"Ok. Just follow me and I'll take you to the principal's office." Sam said as she began to walk down the hall with Naruto following right behind.

On the way to the principal's office, Naruto was able to hear even more conversations and managed to pick up a few more words using what he already heard from Danny and Tucker with Sam translating. He also noticed that he was getting a lot of attention from the students. A few girls sent him lust filled glances and the more observant males sent hateful and jealous looks in his direction.

"Wow. The girls are giving you some weird looks, huh?" Sam told Naruto as she led the way down the hall.

"Yeah. I never got these looks back home," Naruto told her, covertly watching the girls looking at him.

When they got to the principal's office, Sam took Naruto straight to Principal Ishiyama and told her that Naruto was here to sign up for classes. Ishiyama thanked Sam and ushered her off to class since she could speak Japanese. She proceeded to register Naruto in freshman courses at Casper High with a firm command that he study English in his spare time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**(Scene Change: Mr. Lancer's classroom)**

Sam got to class just before the bell rang and sat down in her seat, next to Danny.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted his friend. "So, what happened to that kid?" Danny asked as he and the rest of the class waited for Mr. Lancer to get there.

"I dropped him off at the principal's office." Sam answered.

"He was kind of weird." Tucker said from behind Danny. (I'm gonna assume you mean 'weird')

"Not as weird as you." Sam told him.

"Funny," Tucker muttered, pouting. (yay, sarcasm)

The three continued to talk about random happenings for a few minutes until Mr. Lancer walked into the room and began to talk.

"Alright class. Today I have a special announcement." Lancer told the class, many of whom were on the edge of there seats waiting to hear the news. "We have a new student." There were many groans and sighs. "Now, behave class. He's not from Amity Park and the least you could do is make him feel welcome," Lancer told his class who still did not care.

"I hoping he would say he was quitting." Danny whispered, to which his friends snorted in laughter.

"I heard that Mr. Fenton. You can come in now," Mr. Lancer called toward the door. The door opened up and the blonde haired boy walked in and stood next to Lancer in front of the room.

"Hey, Danny, Sam, it's the kid from before." Tucker told the two who looked up to see the blonde.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself," Mr. Lancer suggested to the blonde.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer he can't speak Engl…." Sam started to speak but was cut of by the blonde in front of the room.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

**(End Chapter 1 – Starting Anew)**

**(Translations)**

Nani- What

**Oni Akazuno geidou: kozumikku Janpu**- Demon Forbidden Arts: Cosmic Jump

Choudai za makai auto za itto gujunroba- Get the hell out of the way dumbass

**(END)**

Here ya go. A revised version of the first chapter of 'Demon in Amity Park'. I still don't like the quick summary at the beginning of the story, but who cares. Read and Review. And I like to thank my new Beta Reader, Tenshi no Mugen, for beta reading my story for me.


	2. First Day

: Author Notes: The story starts before the Danny Phantom episode "**Fanning The Flames".**

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom or anything for that matter except my OC, Ryu.

: Summary: The Ninja villages are destroyed, and Naruto's teammates were killed. The only person Naruto has left is Ryu and he says he can take Naruto to another world. What will happen? Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover. NO YOAI!

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking Japanese" 

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

I wanted to read a couple review from people and explain some things.

Challenger: I'm ok with the three girls I picked out but I probably won't add any more girls to Naruto's Harem. Reason because it's the modern times and there aren't a lot of harems out there.

DARTH SAI: Thank you.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto666: Thank you and because of your review, I got you a present. A new chapter. Yay.

Benkei Atsumori: Thank you and I did the quick summary because I wanted to get to the Danny Phantom part as quick as possible. Naruto won't be that powerful. His Saiyan powers only came out because of extreme anger from the death of the Akatsuki. He doesn't know how to tap into that power yet. And his Demon powers, he always used Kyuubi's and not his, so he can't use a lot of his own until later. Now for the part about him being away from Danny and the group, you won't be disappointed. He becomes Danny's rival.

ThePageMaster1530: Thank you and ya, I knew that I spelled listen wrong but my spell check sucks.

Huh: I know my grammars not the best, and the name-calling is not welcome and yes I can hand the Tetsusaiga down to Naruto. You're right about the part about him not knowing how to use it but he will learn the same way Inuyasha learned how to use it, and the Saiyan and Demon thing was already explained. Dick.

Catastrofica: Wow. Just wow. Thank you and no you didn't offend me at all, I encourage any help from anyone. Now, the Saiyan bit might be too much, but I can make it work without overpowering Naruto. He still doesn't know how to use his Saiyan abilities yet and as for the flying thing, he'll only fly and use his Ki powers only when he's a Super Saiyan. Now, for the history about his parents, it will be explained when Clockwork comes into the story. His father was the Saiyan and his mother was the demon.

Scione, shadowassassian, Kuro Yukie, Phnx, The Dragon Blood Guard, and madman666: Thank you

Dfaf: No. It's not a yaoi

Poll:

NarutoxAll: 13

NarutoxEmber: 2

NarutoxDani: 2

NarutoxJazz: 1

Poll ends before the next chapter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 2. First Day**

"So how was your first day so far?" Danny asked Naruto who was sitting in front of him in the lunchroom, poking at what looked liked bread with grass growing on it.

"Fine, except for lunch part. Why do have to eat garbage (He's still learning English)?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of the bread but regretted it as his face curled up and turned green. He spit it out on his tray. "What fuck this!?"

"Don't know. Sam somehow got the lunch menu changed last week because she thinks everyone should be a vegetarian. They're changing it back in a couple days. So I suggest you bring your own lunch for the next couple days." Danny told Naruto who pushed the lunch tray away from him.

"So, where you friends?" Naruto asked as he took a drink of water to get the taste of grass on a bun out of his mouth.

"Sam's in the library getting information on Purple back Gorillas for a extra credit project and Tucker's probably somewhere polishing his PDA." Danny told the blonde, who was checking out the pretty girls in the lunchroom.

"What PDA?" Naruto asked as he stopped looking at the girls.

"A personal digital assistant or a handheld computer." Danny told Naruto who was staring at him wired.

"A digital whaty what? And what hell computer?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain another time." Danny told him.

"K." Naruto said as he started to look at the girls again until his eyes landed on the girls he saw earlier that morning. "So, who they."

Danny turned his head in the direction Naruto was looking and saw Dash, Kwan, and the two girls Naruto were talking about sitting at another table. "Oh, the dark haired ones Paulina and the blondes Star. They're all ways hangin out with Dash. Paulina is pretty rich and Star is her best friend. I kind of have a crush on Paulina." Danny told Naruto as he stared dreamily at Paulina.

"Don't say." And what Naruto would say next and if what he said came true would cause all of hell to freeze over. "Bet I can get kiss."

"Wh…What!?" Danny almost yelled out. "She would never kiss you. You're not a jock. And what the hell would make you think she would kiss you?"

"This." Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to Paulina's table.

"Oh this is to good to pass up." Danny said to himself as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a camera phone and started recording.

Naruto got to the table and started to make his move. "Hello beautiful. How about a kiss?"

"How about you get bent los…." Paulina started to say until she looked up at who said the lame pick up line only to meet with a blonde with blue eyes that you could lose your self in, three cute whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and fine, perfect lips. Overall, in a woman's eye, he was HOT. Paulina seemed to lose control of her body as she got up and planted a big wet kiss on the blonde's lips. Gasps were heard all over the lunchroom and Danny dropped his phone on the table. Paulina got done kissing the blonde and sat back down as the blonde said his good byes and went back to the table he was sharing with Danny.

"I win." Naruto said as he put his fingers in the V for victory sign.

"……." Was all Danny and the whole lunchroom could say, or not say.

"What."

**(Scene Change: Hell)**

"Next." Ryu said out loud as he sat at his desk and stamped a piece of paper with the stamp of hell. "Name."

"Saddam Hussein." A man said as he got up to the desk.

"Level 8 (nine levels of hell). Next." Ryu said as he stamped another piece of paper.

"Name." Ryu said before he heard one of his assistants ran up to him yelling.

"SIR! SIR! SIR!" the assistant yelled out.

"(Sigh) What now?" Ryu asked.

"Sir, hell has frozen over." The assistant told him.

"**WHAT!?**" Ryu roared as he ran outside of the registration hall, only to meet with a completely frozen hell. "What is the cause of this?" Ryu demanded.

"A new kid with blonde hair. who wasn't popular, got a kiss from the most popular girl in school up there in Amity Park." The assistant told the seething Ryu.

"**ARGGGG. NARUTOOOOOO!!**"

**(Scene Change: Lunchroom)**

"She kissed you." Danny said as the conversations and noise returned to the lunchroom.

"Yep." Naruto said as he gave off a foxy smirk.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Have to sell with eyes." Naruto told Danny who by now picked up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Wow." Was all Danny could say.

Sam and Tucker came in the lunchroom and looked for Danny and when they found him they went over to the table he was sitting at and sat down.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." Danny welcomed his friends.

"Hey." Sam and Tucker said unseen.

"Danny, why are you so pale?" Sam asked. All Danny did was take his phone out of his pocket and played the video for them. When the video was over, Sam and Tucker sat there wide-eyed and mouth open.

"Holy." Tucker started.

"Shit." Sam finished.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Tucker asked Naruto.

"Sold with eyes." Naruto answered.

"You're English is getting better." Sam told the blond.

"Fast learner." Naruto told her.

"I'm surprised that Paulina even kissed you. I mean you're the new kid and she's the most popular girl in school. I mean, she only goes out with jocks." Tucker said.

"What jock?" Naruto asked.

"Jocks are those guys who wear those red and white jackets. Just like Dash over uh oh." Danny said before he saw Dash storming over to their table.

"Fenton!!" Dash yelled out at Danny. "What the hell did I say before school started today!?"

"I I I don't know." Danny squeaked out as he started to slide away from Dash.

"Think said "he gets in my way or pisses me off, I'm coming after you.". Oh, me get now." Naruto told them.

"That's right. Now prepare to get the beating of your life fenturn!" Dash yelled at Danny as he cocked his fist back and was about to hit him until Sam interrupted.

"Dash, you hit him and you could get expulsion. Besides, we have gym next and were playing dodgeball, so get him then." Sam told him.

"Fine but prepare yourself fenton, because you're in for a world of hurt." Dash told Danny as he stormed back to his table.

"Dick." Naruto said out loud so Dash could hear.

"Prepare yourself too blondy." Dash yelled at him as he sat down at his table.

"Well, looks like he has two favorites now." Sam said as the bell rang.

"Well come on. Lets go by our lockers and then go to gym." Danny told his two friends and Naruto. The four exited the lunchroom and went down the hall to there lockers. Danny, Sam, and Tucker kept on going down the hall and Naruto went down the right hall. (This is where Skulker attacks Danny.)

"Later." Naruto said as he gave them a wave good bye.

"See you in Gym." Danny told Naruto.

Naruto kept walking down the hall until he came upon his locker. He put the combination in and opened it up. Naruto put his books in and was about to shut his locker when he noticed a envelope with his name on it. He picked it up, opened it and read it to himself.

Naruto

I know I told you to find your own living quarters, but I took the liberty to get you an apartment. It has everything you need to live and more. There are some things in the house that you may need help with, but I put a note on some of the things in your house to help you a little. The address is below and before I forget, if you cause my domain to freeze over again, I'm going to kick your ass.

The King of Hell, Ryu

666 Boo Rd.

Arlington Heights, IL 00666

Try to find someone to take you there.

'Well, that sounds promising.' Naruto thought as he pocketed the letter and closed his locker. Naruto headed down the hall towards the Gym. He opened the gym door and went into the locker room to get changed for gym. He didn't start to get changed until every one was out of the locker room, so that know one saw the ANBU armor. When he got done changing into his gym uniform and put the Master scroll on his back, he went to the gym with everyone else.

"Alright lady's. Today were playing dogdeball. Even numbers on the right side of the gym and odd numbers on the left side of the gym. Now, Mr. Uzumake, since it's your first day, you need a number. Lets see" Mrs. Tetslaff said as she looked at the clapboard in her hands. "Ah, 32. That's your number. Remember it." Mrs. Tetslaff said.

"It's Uzumaki, maim." Naruto told the gym teacher.

"I don't care what it is! Now get over there now!" Mrs.Tetslaff yelled at him as he ran over to the right wall. When Naruto got to the wall he looked who was on his team. Danny and Tucker were the only ones Naruto knew, all the other ones looked weak and useless. Then Naruto looked at the other team. They had Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Sam and a lot of those guys in red and white jackets.

'Fuck.' Naruto thought before he heard Danny calling his name.

"Hey Naruto. You got on our team. Alright. We could use more people but it won't matter, we always lose." Danny said.

"Hey." Naruto said until he noticed something wrong with Danny's arm. "Are those chain marks?" Naruto asked as Danny tried to cover them up with his arm.

"Oh, that. It's nothing." 'I can't trust him with my secret yet. I just met the guy.' Danny thought.

"If you say so." Naruto said. "So, why Sam on their team?" Naruto asked Danny as he looked back at the other team.

"Her numbers odd." Danny told him.

"Hm, so can explain to me this game?" Naruto asked as the teacher blew her whistle and the game begun. Not five seconds in, a random kid got hit in the face with a dodgeball.

"Don't get hit." Danny told him as he jumped to the left to dodge a ball.

"Oh." Was all said as he ducked to avoid a ball.

**(Timeskip: half hour later) **

Naruto stood alone on his side against the other team, who still had all there players. The only reason the game was lasting so long was because all Naruto did was dodge.

"Stay still damn it." Dash yelled out as he threw another ball at Naruto only for him to slide to the right, dodging the ball.

"Slow" Naruto muttered as he dodged another ball.

"Naruto, get them out." Tucker yelled from the sidelines.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Catch the ball or hit them with it." Danny answered for Tucker.

"Oh, that easy." Naruto said as he caught a ball with his right hand and chucked it right back at the other team hitting one of them in the face and the ball bounced off the teen's face hitting another teen in the leg.

"You three, out!" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled at the three you got hit. The three went over to the sidelines and sat down.

Naruto picked up one of the balls off the ground and threw it at another teen and hit him in the arm.

"Your out!" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled at the one who got hit. "And Paulina, stop staring at yourself with that mirror and get in the game." Mrs. Tetslaff yelled at Paulina.

"But I might break a nail." Paulina told the teacher as stared at her nails.

"Ya and you'll get all sweaty too." Star added her two cents before her and Paulina were hit in the face with dodgeballs.

"Sorry." Naruto yelled out.

A few minutes later Naruto, Dash and Sam were the only ones in the game.

"Why is it so hard to hit him!?" Dash yelled out as he threw another ball at Naruto only for him to dodge it again.

"Shut up and keep throwing." Sam told Dash as she also threw a ball at Naruto who yet again, dodged it.

"Too slow." Naruto said.

"Stand still dope." Dash said as he threw another ball at Naruto.

"Dope?" at that word, Naruto froze and thought about the one person who always called him that. Sasuke.

**(Flashback) **

"What's the matter dope, scared?" Sasuke said.

**(Flashback)**

"Who would love a dope like you?"

**(Flashback)**

"Lets finish this dope, once and for all."

**(End Flashback) **

The word kept replaying it self in side of his head as he looked at the floor and grabbed his head with his hands. The ball neared on Naruto's position every second.

'Sasuke. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.' Naruto thought. The ball was only a few inches from Naruto's head until he brought his hand up and caught it. Naruto took his other hand away from his head and raised it. Dash and Sam could have sworn they saw Naruto's eyes turned red for a minute.

"What the hell wa…." Dash started to say before he was cut of by the whiskered teen.

"TEEEMMMMMEEE" Naruto roared as he added a little bit of chakra in his hand that had the ball in it and threw it at Dash. The ball flew at Dash so fast that no one saw it leave Naruto's hand. The ball hit Dash in the stomach so hard, that it made him fly back and hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. The whole gym class stood wide-eyed.

"Ok, I give." Sam said as she backed away to the sidelines.

"Well then, that means the evens win." Mrs. Tetslaff said as the evens cheered for their victory. Danny and Tucker went to go see what was wrong with Naruto but couldn't find him.

**(Scene Change: Outside School)**

Naruto sat on the last step of the stairs that led to the school door, thinking about what happened.

'I lost my cool. I need to control myself.' Naruto thought as he laid his head in his hands until he heard the school doors open and tons of teens came running out of the school. Naruto got up from the step and waited for Danny and the others. When they did come out, Naruto climbed the steps and confronted them.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Hey. So, what happened back there?" Danny asked the blonde as Sam, Tucker, Naruto and him walked down the steps and then down the street, heading home.

"Nothing. Just pissed me off is all." Naruto lied to the three.

"Oh, ok." Danny said, who did not believe a word Naruto said.

"Have a question. Can take me here?" Naruto asked as he showed them the address Ryu gave him. Danny and the others looked at the paper and thought over it.

"Tucker?" Danny asked.

Tucker pulled out his PDA out of his pocket and started to press a few buttons. "We have an hour before Skulker gets to the zoo, so, we have time. Its on the way too." Tucker told Danny.

"All right. Lets go." Danny said as they proceeded to Naruto's apartment.

"Who's Skulker?" Naruto asked.

"A ghost hunter." Tucker said before Danny and Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"My uncle. Ya. Skulker is my uncle and were meeting him at the zoo." Sam told Naruto.

'Uncle my ass.' "Hm, have fun." Naruto told them.

"(Sigh) That was close. Tucker, you can't go around telling people about the ghosts were fighting. You almost blew it." Danny told Tucker, in a hushed voice.

"Opps, sorry. Just slipped out." Tucker apologized.

"(Sigh) It's ok, but just keep it on the down low." Danny told Tucker, who just shook his head yes.

'Enhanced hearing. Gotta love it.' Naruto thought. The group of teens kept on walking to the apartment and the whole time they were walking, Naruto took in his surroundings so he could find his way back to the school and other things. Naruto also asked a lot of questions about the town. In the end, Naruto found out that the black ground were called streets, the white stones were called sidewalks, The yellow metal things, that kept changing to red to green to yellow and back to red, were called Traffic lights, and the big metal monsters on four wheels were called cars. He learned that the hard way.

"You know, you're lucky he didn't sue you!" Sam yelled at the blonde.

"Not my fault. Never seen car before." Naruto told her as he started to pout a little.

"Not your fault!? You destroyed his car!" Sam yelled at him.

"Sam, he did say he never saw a car before, so go easy on him and besides were here." Danny told them as the group stopped walking and looked at the apartment. It looked like those New York apartments, with the fire exits outside the windows and all (A/N: Not going into great detail).

"Well we got to go, so, later." Danny told Naruto as he ran in the direction of the zoo.

"Bye/later dude." Sam and Tucker said before they took off after Danny. With the goodbyes all said and done, Naruto went into his apartment and looked around.

When he was done looking around, he now had 1 Master bedroom, 2 spare bedrooms, Living room, Kitchen, and a bathroom (A/N: Apartment plan in Bio because I really don't know how to describe apartment). Naruto took of the Master scroll and put it on the coffee table in the living room and sat down on the couch. Naruto noticed three notes. One on the TV, one next to something that looked like that PDA Tucker showed him and one on the coffee table.

Naruto picked up the one next to the PDA thing and read it.

Naruto, this is an Mp3 player. It lets you listen to music. It has a few songs on it and it could hold up to 200. Have fun.

Naruto put down the note and picked the Mp3 player and put in his pocket. Naruto then got up and took the note on the TV and read it.

Naruto. I hope to god you know what this is. It's just like the ones we had back home but they have a lot more channels and few other channels that I know you would love.

'Wonder what he means by that?' Naruto thought as he put the note down and picked up the last note and read it.

Naruto. There are a few things in the Master scroll that you need to look at. When you open the scroll you will see a lot of seals. The name of what's in the seal is under it. Open it up and unseal the one that says ANBU seal. A piece of paper should come out and on that paper there is a seal. Copy the seal with some ink that's sealed in the scroll, to your left hand. Seal your ANBU armor and mask in that seal. One more thing, in the scroll there is a seal with money in it. It should last for a while, unless you spend it all. There is a total of 50,000 in there. Well that's all I need to tell you, so have fun.

P.S: Try to find a girl (Or more).

P.S.S: Put a genjustu on your anbu tattoo and the seal you're putting on your hand when you're not in your ANBU armor.

"Smartass." Naruto muttered as he put that note down and picked up the Master scroll. He opened it up on the coffee table and began looking for the seal. He found the ink seal and bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the seal. A paintbrush and some ink poofed into existent. Naruto put them aside and began looking for the other seal. He found that to, and did the same with the other seal. Like Ryu said, a piece of paper poofed into existent.

Naruto examined it and all it was, was a miniature version of the seal on his stomach. Naruto put down the paper, picked up the brush and ink and began to copy the seal on his hand.

When he was done, he added a little bit of chakra to the seal, so it could dry quickly. When it dried he took off the ANBU armor he was wearing under his cloths and the mask in the hoodie pocket, and sealed them into the seal as well as the Tetsusaiga. When that was done, Naruto resealed the paintbrush and the ink back into the Master scroll and rolled it up.

Naruto noticed the TV remote on the coffee table and picked it up.

'lets see what the hell he was talking about.' Naruto thought as he turned the TV on.

A couple hours later, Naruto was on the edge of his seat, watching CSI: Miami.

"It was the cab driver who killed her. It has to be." Naruto announced as he stood up and waited for the detective on the TV, to say who did it.

"All the clues point to the cab driver." The detective on the TV said.

"Ha, knew it." Naruto told himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Someone from outside screamed.

"What the fuck was that." Naruto said as he ran outside and down the street until he heard someone talking in an ally way not so far from his apartment. Naruto crept up to the ally way.

The blonde glanced into the ally and gasped at what was happening. A man had cornered a girl into the dead end of the ally with a pipe in his right hand. The girl had red hair with a blue headband in it and wore a black shirt and blue pants.

"This is going to be fun." The man said as he hit the girl in the side of the face with the pipe. The girl went down. She backed up in the corner of the ally awaiting her demise. That's when Naruto made his move. Naruto quietly walked into the ally and stopped about 10 feet away from the man.

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto said. The man turned around to see who had spotted him.

"No, not at all." The man said as he gave off an evil smile at Naruto. Naruto ignored the man's smile and looked at the girl. She had a little blood running down the side of her head, she was crying and she was quivering with fear. Naruto brought his eyes back to the man.

"You were trying to rape her, weren't you?" Naruto asked the man.

"What is it to you?" The man asked him as he started to hit the pipe against his palm.

"I won't let you hurt her. I'll kill you if I have to." Naruto said as he glared at the man.

"Well, I would like to see you try!" The man swung the pipe at Naruto who caught it with his left hand and slowly bent it with ease. The man was speechless.

"My turn." Naruto punched the man in the face. The man flew back and landed next to the girl, who quickly stood up and walked away from the now unconscious man.

"Hm, taught him." Naruto said before he looked at the girl. "Are you all ri…umh" He started to say before the girl captured his lips with hers.

"Thank you." The girl whispered as she ran out of the ally way, to who knows where.

"Weird." Naruto said. He made sure the girl was long gone before he confronted the downed man. Naruto put his hands in the Snake hand sign and proceeded to talk to the man. "I don't like rapists and for you being one, your punishment, is death. **Snake, Dog, Sheep, Tiger. ****Katon: Enen Tsuba**." Naruto chanted before he spit out a flaming lugi. It hit the man and proceeded to burn him to a crisp. "Say hi to Ryu for me." Naruto walked out of the lit ally way and walked back to his apartment to finish watching his shows.

**(Scene Change: Fenton Works)**

Jack and Maddie Fenton were busy waiting for their kids to get home. Jack was messing with the Ghost Gabber and Maddie was reading a book until the door slamed open and in runs the red haired girl from the ally.

"Mom, Dad!" The red screams. Maddie put down her book to see what was wrong until she saw the red head.

"Jazz!" Maddie screamed as she got up from her seat and ran to her daughter and hugged her. "What happened!?" Maddie asked the crying red head.

"(Sob) I I I (Sob) was almost (Sob) raped." Jazz managed to sob out as she hugged her mother back.

"What!? By Who!?" Jack yelled out as he put down the Ghost Gabber and ran to his daughter's side.

"Hush Jack, now sweetie, tell us what happened." Maddie told her daughter as she rubbed small circles into the girl's back, to try to soothe her. She was about to speak, when the front door opened again and in came Danny.

"Hey…whoa. What happened to Jazz?" Danny asked as he closed the front door.

"She was almost violated." Jack told his son.

"(Gasp) By who!?" Danny asked.

"That's what were about to find out. Ok Jazz, tell us what happened." Maddie told her daughter.

"Ok. (Sniff) I was walking to the zoo because I heard Danny went there for extra credit (Sniff) and I thought I could help him, but when I got to boo street, a man started to chase me (Sniff). I ran away from him until I went down an ally but it was dead end. I backed up to the (Sob) wall and he said something about this is going to be fun and he hit me with a metal pipe. He was about to hit me again until someone came behind the guy (Sniff). They talked for a minute until the other guy threatened the man with the pipe. The man swung at the guy but he caught it and punched the man in the face, knocking him out. After that I got up, gave him a kiss, thanked the guy and ran home (Sniff)." Jazz told her family.

"What did the guy who saved you, look like?" Maddie asked.

"He had blond hair, (sniff) had blue eyes and he had these wired birth marks on his cheeks. They looked like whiskers. (Sniff) He kinda looked like a fox." Jazz told her.

"Hey, there's a new kid at school who matches that description." Danny told his family.

"Ok, Danny tell your father who he is and I'll take Jazz up stairs to get her cleaned up." Maddie told Danny as she got up off the floor with Jazz and went up stairs.

"So, who is he?" Jack asked his son.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Danny told him.

"**Naruto Uzumaki. FEAR ME!" **(Ghost Gabber)

**(End Chapter 2 –First Day) **

**(Translations) **

**Katon: Enen Tsuba**- Fire Release: Blazing Spit

**(END) **

And that's the second chapter. Now from the looks of it, Naruto is going to have a harem. I also had been thinking if I should add Desiree to the poll (In Bio). I also made a mistake with Jazz's age. It's supposed to be 17. **Important**. I need a beta reader and someone who can write lemons for me. I was planning to put a lemon in the next chapter but I can't write a lemon wroth shit. I tried before and, my god, it sucked. So if someone can help me with either problem, just email me. Email in bio. The faster I get someone to help, the faster I get to update.


	3. Dinner before Pleasure

: Author Notes: The story starts before the Danny Phantom episode "**Fanning The Flames".**

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom or anything for that matter except my OC, Ryu.

: Summary: The Ninja villages are destroyed, and Naruto's teammates were killed. The only person Naruto has left is Ryu and he says he can take Naruto to another world. What will happen? Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover. NO YOAI! Now with Lemons!!

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking Japanese" 

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

Poll:

NarutoxAll: 30

NarutoxEmber: 2

NarutoxDani: 3

NarutoxJazz: 4

NarutoxDesiree: 2

I'm pulling down the poll. From the looks of it, NarutoxAll won. Now, I won't be updating a lot. The reason is because, I have school and I can't write a lot on the days that I do have school. I can only write for about an hour or two on weekdays and a lot more on the weekends THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN NARUTO AND JAZZ. NARUTOMANIC WROTE IT FOR ME AND ALL CREDIT FOR THE LEMON GOES TO HIM, NOT ME!

Catastrofica: No. Naruto was never human and the whole sealing a demon in a half-demon thing, I don't really know, but it's my story.

sdphantom10: No. Ryu did not over throw Satan. There is a rule in hell, that if you can beat the current ruler, you become the new king of hell. Ryu's grandfather overthrew Satan thousands of years ago, then Ryu's father overthrew him, then Kyuubi overthrew her father, but Ryu sent his sister; Kyuubi, and the other eight demons to the human realm. And so, Hell was rulerless for twelve years until Ryu decided to become the new king.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 3. Dinner Before Pleasure**

"**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. CRUNCH**." Naruto swung his fist at the accursed abomination on the end table next too his bed and destroyed it.

'_Damn clock, it's only six in the fucking morning!!_' Naruto yelled in his head as he covered himself back up and tried to go back to sleep.

"**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**." Naruto swung the covers off of him and picked up the semi destroyed clock and took it to the window in his room. He opened up the window and threw it out and closed the window back up.

'_Might as well get ready for school_.' Naruto thought as he went to the bathroom and took a shower. It took about a half hour because he kept falling asleep. Naruto went to his room only clad with a towel and went to the dresser. He opened it up and…nothing. There were no cloths. All there was, was a note. Naruto picked up the note and read.

I didn't stock with cloths. Sorry.

"That god damn son of a bitch!!" Naruto yelled out as he slammed the dresser drawer. '_I can't wear what I wore yesterday. There dirty._' Naruto thought as he sat down on his bed and put his hand on his chin, in the thinking position until something dawned on him. '_The Master scroll has cloths_.' Naruto hopped up from the bed and ran to the coffee table where he left the Master scroll. Naruto unrolled the scroll and browsed the cloths that were in it.

When he was done, Naruto was wearing a plain black tee shirt with his red spiral on the back and a pair of black jeans. Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it on his back, and went out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the street, heading towards the school, listening to his mp3 player that he figured how to use last night. As he walked down the street he swore he kept on hearing loud bangs, and Naruto being Naruto, he ignored it and thought nothing of it.

**BANG** '_There it is again_.' Naruto thought as he took off his headphones and listened for the cause of the noise. Nothing. Naruto put the headphones again and began walking again.

**BANG** '_What the hell is it_.' Naruto yet again thought as he took the headphones off again and waited until he heard the noise again.

………**BANG** '_There it is!_' Naruto took off running down the street to where he heard the noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kept on running till he got too a large building that had the word 'Bank' on it. Around the building, there were tons of people. The police there had put yellow tape around the bank, so to keep the people away from the bank. One of the police officers had megaphone in his hand and began to speak into it.

"LET THE HOSTAGES GO AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer yelled at the building.

**BANG** the front window of the bank shattered and a small bullet hole appeared next to the officer's foot. The officer and the crowed around the bank scattered away from the bullet hole, screaming their heads off.

"WERE NOT SETTING THE HOSTAGES GO UNTIL WE GET OUR GET AWAY CAR!" A man shouted out the broken window as he held a gun to a young girls head.

'_Fuck. This is going to get bad_.' Naruto thought to himself. '_I got to help out, but if they see me use any of my jutsu, there's going to be questions_.' Naruto began to look around to see if there was something he could use to hide his identity. He kept looking around until he saw an ally, and then something dawned on him. '_That's it!_'

Naruto ran into the ally way and looked around to make sure no one saw him go in. When Naruto was sure no one saw him, he unleashed the genjutsu on his hand that was hiding his ANBU seal, he bit his thumb until blood was drawn and wiped it on the seal. **POOF** Naruto went up in a plume of smoke and when the smoke disappeared, Naruto stood there wearing his white porcelain fox mask. Naruto also wore a black tank top under the standard ANBU white armor and the black and white arm guards. He had the black ANBU cargo pants and black ninja sandals on, and on his back, the Tetsusaiga was there, replacing the Master scroll.

"Lets kick some ass." Naruto said to himself as he began to walk out of the ally way, but not before grabbing a trash can lid from the ally floor, and placing it on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALRIGHT. WE GOT YOUR CAR. NOW LET THE…!" The officer started to yell to the kidnappers before he stopped to look at the masked blonde that just crossed the yellow tape. "HEY YOU DUMBASS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?"

"Saving the hostages." The masked blonde stated as he resumed walking to the entrance of the bank with the trash can lid resting on his head.

"YOU IDOIT! YOU'LL GET THE HOSTAGES KILLED. MEN, GET HIM!" The officer yelled out the order to his men. The other police officers crossed the yellow tape and ran towards the masked blonde. They made it half way before a loud bang was heard. They looked towards where they heard the shot and saw that the robber that had shot the young girl in the head. Looks of horror where on the faces of every man and women who was watching.

"I told you if you came near, I would shoot this brat in the head!" The robber yelled to the officers.

"What brat. All I see is a log." The masked blonde said.

"What?" The robber asked as he looked down at the kid he just killed only to see… a log? The officers and the civilians had the looks of 'WTF' on their faces. The robber looked at the blonde, as well as the officers and the civilians, and saw that the kid that the robber had was in the blonde's arms. "How?" The robber whispered.

The blonde put the girl down and patted her on the head before she took off into the crowed around the bank. "Anything's possible when you're a ninja." The blonde took the trash can lid off his head and threw it at the robber. The lid went threw the window, breaking it even more, and hitting the robber in the face. The blonde ran to window with incredible speed and jump in the bank.

When the blonde was inside the bank he quickly looked around. There was a total of five hostages in the middle of the bank, tied up and there were three more robbers. Two were guarding the hostages and the other one was putting money into bags.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" One of the robber's yelled/asked the masked blonde as he and the other guard pointed their guns at him.

"Didn't you hear me when I was outside? I'm saving the hostages." The blonde reached for the holster on his leg and pulled out two kunai. He threw the kunai knives at the robbers and the kunai knives impaled themselves into the hole of the robber's guns, rendering them useless.

The blonde acted quickly and rushed the robbers. Once he reached one of the robbers, he crouched down and uppercuted the robber in the chin. The robber flew up into the air, and while the masked blonde was in the air from the uppercut, he roundhouse kicked the other robber in the face, knocking him out. The first robber fell down on the ground in a heap, while the other robber slammed into the wall.

The blonde landed on the ground and ran over to the hostages. Naruto pulled out another kunai from his holster and crouched down to cut the rope. "Don't worry, I'm a professional." The blonde successfully cut the ropes and repocketed his Kunai. "Aright. Lets get…." The blonde started to say before the last forgotten robber from behind the counter interrupted him.

"Hey blondy!" The blond looked over at the counter to see the forgotten robber pointing his gun at him and the hostages.

"Fuck." The masked blonde said as he started to go through hand seals. "**Goat, Horse, dog**." The blonde chanted.

"Eat this!!" The robber shouted as he fired his gun. The blonde quickly slammed his hands on the ground and shouted out "**DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI**!" A huge wall made up of earth, arose from the ground, blocking the bullets in the nick of time. The robber and the hostages stood there, awing the wall made of earth.

"What the hell is this!? Some kind of trick!? I hate tricks!" The robber kept firing his gun at the wall, hoping for it to break.

"Hey." The blonde whispered to the hostages. "When I say 'run', run. Got it?" The hostages shook there heads yes. "Good." The blonde put his back up to the earth wall and reached into his holster and pulled out a pocket-sized mirror. He poisoned the mirror around the wall so he could see the robber and know when to strike.

**BANG** Come on out **BANG** blondy. **BANG**

'_Not yet_.' The blonde thought.

**BANG** What are you? **BANG** Scared? **BANG**

'_Not yet_.'

**BANG** Come on. **BANG** I want to click click

'_Now_' "Run!" The blonde yelled. The hostages ran to the door while the blonde ran out from behind the wall and rushed the robber before he could reload. The blonde reached the counter and jumped. While the blonde was in the air, he cocked his fist back. The blonde came down onto the robber as well his fist.

The blonde picked up the knocked out robber and tied him up, as well as the other three. He picked up the now tied up robbers; two in each hand, and went out the front door of the bank.

The blonde was met with cheers of people and flashes of cameras. The blonde walked down the steps of bank and threw the robbers too the police while continuing walking. "Hold on too those for me." The masked blonde told the officers, who were quickly hand cuffing the robbers. The blonde began to walk down the street before he was stopped by shouts from reporters that surrounded him. They bombarded him with questions, questions and more questions. They stopped when the blonde put up his hand. He pointed to the women news reporter in front of him and said. "What?"

"Hello, were from the channel 66 news station and we wanted to ask you a few questions." The women said as she put the microphone up to where the blonde's mouth should be.

"Shoot." The blonde told her.

"What's your name?"

"My name? You want to know my name?" The masked blonde asked. His answer was her, and about the whole crowd, shaking there heads yes. "Alright then." The blonde started to say as he stood tall, chest puff out, and took a big breath of air. "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz ...Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the III. Don't hesitate to call"

"……What?" was all the news reporter and everyone could say.

"Heh heh heh. Just call me Fox." Fox told the people.

"That's SO much easier to remember." The news reporter said. "I have another question. How did you do 'that'?" She said as she pointed at the bank, which had its front doors open, revealing the earth wall.

"Anything's possible when you're a ninja." Fox stated.

"Hey!! You!!" The officer that had the loudspeaker, shouted at Fox. "You're here by under arrest for endangerment of public safety!" The officer pushed through the crowed with a pair of handcuffs in his hand, determined to arrest Fox.

"Oops, gotta go. See a later." Fox waved at them before he disappeared into a swirl of leafs, leaving the crowed in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed open the front doors to the school, wearing what he had on before, Master scroll and all. Naruto roamed the halls looking for the three teens he met yesterday. The whole time Naruto was walking, he heard the students talking about the new masked hero that stop a bank robbery and saved the hostages today. Hell, some girls had shirts with Fox's face on it.

'_How the hell did they get shirts? I stopped the robbery a half-hour ago_.' Naruto pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and resumed looking for the teens.

Naruto kept looking until he saw Sam and Tucker standing next Danny's locker, talking.

"Hey." Naruto announced his prescience to the two.

"Hey Naruto/ What's up." Sam and Tucker said at once. The three kept on talking about stuff like goth's, music, tech, and the whole com-put-er thing, until Naruto noticed something.

"Hey. Where's Danny?" The blonde asked. All the teens did was shrug, not knowing where their friend was. The three were about to resume their conservation, until…

"**WILL MISTER NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**!" The loud speakers roared.

"What did you do?" Tucker asked the blonde.

"Hell if I know." Naruto told him.

"Well, you better get going." Sam told him while giving him a smug look.

"Ya. Thanks." The blonde told her as he began walking to the office. Once the blonde was gone the two resumed talking.

"Why you so mean to him." Tucker asked the goth girl.

"I still don't trust him. The way he snapped yesterday and all. And I swore I saw his eyes turn red yesterday too." Sam told the tech geek.

"Well lighten up on him. He's new here. He doesn't know anything yet." Tucker told her as he began to walk to first period before the bell rang; he really didn't want another detention.

"Ya. Maybe your right." Sam said as she began to follow Tucker. '_I'm keeping my eyes on him. He could be serious trouble for Danny and us_.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached the office and opened the door. The blonde was met with principal Ishiyama sitting at her desk, Danny sitting in a chair across from the principal's desk along with a big man wearing a orange leather jumpsuit, and a red haired women wearing a blue leather jumpsuit.

"Ah, mister Uzumaki. Please sit down." Principal Ishiyama pointed to the seat to the right of Danny. The sitting order was know: The big guy in orange, the red head in blue, Danny, then Naruto.

"Now, what am I here for?" Naruto asked as he took the Master scroll off of his back and placed it next him on the floor.

"You're sure impatient. Well to get to the point…I asked you down here to ask you if you saved a girl last night, in a ally, on Boo street." The principal asked.

"Ya. Why?" The blonde asked. Not a second after he said that he was lifted up from his chair and pulled into a bone crushing hug by the women in the blue jumpsuit.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The red head shouted out as she hugged the life out of Naruto.

The big guy got up from his chair and gave Naruto a BIG pat on the back. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter. We don't know how to repay you." The big guy told the blonde.

"Can't (Gasp) breath (Gasp)." Naruto managed to speak out.

"Uhh, mom, I don't think he can breath." Danny pointed out too his mother who quickly saw the state the blonde she was hugging, was in.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Maddie told Naruto as she quickly released him. Naruto fell to the ground and began gasping for air.

Once the blonde regained his breath, he stood up in front of the two-jumpsuit wearing adults, while rubbing his swore arms. "No. no. That's ok." Naruto told them. "So, I'm guessing your that girl's parents."

"Yep!" The big guy stated.

"My names Maddie and this is my husband Jack." Maddie said as she pointed to the big guy in orange.

"Hello." Naruto greeted them as he shook both of their hands.

"We came here to thank you for saving our Daughter Jazz, and it would mean the world to us if you and your family could come over for dinner tonight." Maddie told the blonde.

"Sure I would love…wait, did you say family?" Naruto asked but inside of his head he was freaking out.

"Yes. Why? Can't they make it?" Maddie asked the now sweating blonde.

"Well, you see. Ummm…they're on a…business trip! And they won't be back for a couple of months." Naruto spoke out and gave himself a inwardly pat on the back.

"Oh. Well, can you still come over?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Sure. I got nothing going on. What time should I come over?" Naruto asked.

"After school. Danny will take you to our house. Ok?" Maddie told The blonde.

"Yep." Naruto told her.

"Alright. Danny and Naruto, go to first period. Class has already begun." The principal told the two teens. They walked out of the office and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey." Danny said as he stopped walking.

"Hm?" Naruto replied.

Danny reached his hand out "Thank you for saving my sister, man."

"Your welcome." Naruto said while giving off one of his foxy smirks and shook Danny's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day went like any other school day should have gone. Mr. Lancer had a book titled 'How to Sound Hip for the Unhip' and was calling everyone his 'dawg' or 'g' or some shit like that. Tucker tried to get a date for the dance tomorrow night. Keyword 'tried'. He didn't get a single one. Danny got a date with Paulina somehow. Also, Danny's pants kept on falling down, which resulted in Danny's dad to be called into school. When his dad came to school, he seemed weird, well weirder. His eyes were green and his voice was different. Well, school finally ended and Danny and Naruto were on their way to Fenton Works but not before Danny told Sam and Tucker that he would meet them at the mall after dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Naruto had arrived at Fenton Works and all Naruto could do is stare.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the roof of the building.

"Oh, that. It's the op center." Danny answered.

"Not even going to ask." Naruto said as he and Danny walked up the steps leading to the front door.

Danny opened the front door and called out for his mother. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought Naruto!"

Danny's mother came rushing in to the living room with oven mitts on and greeted the two boys. "Welcome home Danny, and it's good to see you again Naruto."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Fenton." Naruto said to her.

"Hey mom, where's dad and Jazz?" Danny asked his mother as he looked around for the two.

"Your father is in our room looking for a suit for the dance tomorrow and Jazz is upstairs in her room. Now, come on and sit down at the kitchen table you two. Dinner will be ready in a few." Maddie told the two as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Jack, Jazz, dinners almost ready!" Maddie left back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Danny and Naruto walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Naruto to the right of Danny.

"This is beautiful house you have here Mrs. Fenton." Naruto stated.

"Why thank you." Maddie said blushing at the stove.

"Suck up." Danny whispered to Naruto.

"Bite me." Naruto whispered back as he took the Master scroll off of his back and placed it on the floor next to him.

Jack came down stairs, walked to the kitchen and sat down to the left of Danny. "Hello Danny my boy, and hello to you too Naruto." Jack greeted.

"Hey dad/ Mr. Fenton." Danny and Naruto said at the same time.

Maddie came to the table and set up plates and silver ware. She went back to the stove and then came back with a pot and a tray. She put a serving from each one and put it on each plate. There were mash potatoes and ham.

"This looks delicious Mrs. Fenton." Naruto told her as he smelled the aroma of the food.

"Thank you Naruto." Maddie told him as she sat down next to Jack.

"Ssssuuuccckkk uuuuppp." Danny whispered.

Jazz came down stairs and went to the kitchen. She was about to go seat down at the table until she noticed a familiar blonde. She finally realized it was the boy who had saved her last night. Jazz just stood there staring at him wide eyed.

Naruto felt that someone was starring at him and turned around and saw Jazz. Naruto smiled and stood up and walked over to her and out stretched his arm. "Hello, you must be Jazz. We weren't properly introduced last time we met. So, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Now, Naruto was expecting a hand shack or a hello, but no. Jazz grabbed the blonde and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Jazz said into the blondes shoulder. Now, Naruto not being used to hugs, he didn't know what to do. He just decided to hug back.

"It's ok." Naruto said into her ear as he led her to her seat. Jazz sat down in her chair next to Naruto and Maddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went off great. The family and their guest talked about various stuff. The economy, people, ghosts. Jack kept on telling Naruto about ghost and all that. He told him about all the inventions he and Maddie invented, but the one that caught Naruto's attention was the ghost portal he talked about. Apparently, it opened a door to where ghosts live. He also got to learn a lot about the family, like, Danny hated Christmas, Jazz had a toy bear named Bearburt, and their parents were really smart; spite the way they dress. When diner was over, Danny went to the mall with Sam and Tucker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a good meal Mrs. Fenton, but it's getting late and I have to get going." Naruto got up from his seat and placed the Master scroll back on his back.

"Thank you Naruto and it's a shame you have to go. Jazz, can you help me with the dishes?" Maddie got up from her seat and took her and Jack's plate and went to the sink. Jazz got up from hers and picked up hers and Naruto's plate and went to the sink with her mother.

"Bye." Naruto told the three as he walked to the door.

"Bye!" Maddie and Jazz said in unseen. Maddie looked over at Jack; waiting for him to do something.

"Oh, right." Jack got up from his chair and rushed over to Naruto, before he opened the door. "Naruto, wait up."

"Yes?" Naruto said as he turned around to face the man.

"Maddie and I were wondering if you could stay with Jazz tomorrow night while we chaperone Danny's school dance, if your not going that is." Jack asked hopefully.

"Sure. I wasn't planning on going anyways. I think it's a little stupid." Naruto told him.

"Great! Lets break out the fudge!" Jack roared.

"Heh heh. Maybe another time Mr. Fenton, I really got to get going." Naruto said as he opened the door. "Bye. See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yelled out as he walked out of the house, closed the door, and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Timeskip: Tomorrow night)**

"Ok. Emergency numbers are on the fridge, Danny already left to go get Paulina, and we should be home around midnight. Are you two going to be ok here?" Maddie told the two teens in front of her.

"Ya mom, we'll be ok. Just go already. You don't want to be late." Jazz told her mother as she tried to push her out the door.

'What's she up to?' Naruto thought as he stood there watching the girl.

"You know, I don't even remember agreeing to chaperone this dance." Jack said as he tried to put his tie on.

Maddie went over to her husband to help him with his tie. "There you go." Maddie said as she walked back to the front door. "Alright were leaving. You kids stay out of trouble now." Maddie walked out of the house and got into the Fenton RV.

"One more thing before we leave." Jack told the two and for some reason, Jazz seemed worried. "Stay out of my fudge." Jazz seemed to calm down after he said that, like she was exsepecting for him to say something else. Jack left the house, got in the RV, and drove off to the dance. Jazz was looking out the window making sure they left.

"You ok?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Y ya. I totally fine." Jazz stuttered.

'Wired.' "Ok. So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Lets watch T.V." Jazz said as she took Naruto's hand and dragged him to the couch. She pushed the blonde down on to the couch and sat down next to him. She turned the T.V. on and started to watch.

'She's up to something, but what.' Naruto thought as he turned to watch the T.V. with the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed and the two were still watching T.V. until Jazz turned the it off all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. I want to repay you for saving me the other day." Jazz told the blonde with a wired look in her eye's.

"No, that's alright. You don't have to anything for me." Naruto told the girl while smiling.

"Oh, but I insist." Jazz said lustfully as she stared to crawl towards the blonde.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

**(Lemon Start)**

The Blonde was shocked as he was pushed back on the couch by the petite Orange haired girl, whose lips were engaged in a fierce lip lock with him. While not opposed to this as he was beginning to care deeply for the girl, he was shocked all the same from the ferocity of her kiss.

She kissed him hungrily as she wiggled around on his lap grinding her pelvis to his; she was almost desperate to repay her savior who she had fallen hard for. "Narutooooo" she breathed out heavily while biting back a moan as she felt his hardness rub against her aching core. She noted the lust along with shock written all over his face as she pulled away trembling in excitement. She understood his emotions, simply because she felt both as well. She was extremely shocked at her boldness as well, she had grown very fond of the blond beneath her since the rescue…but still she was astonished at how quickly she was moving things. Everything she was doing was new to her…she'd never even considered doing this with any other man…yet with this man…her savior…. she was willing to give him everything. Her thoughts immediately went to the back of her mind as lust took over again as she continued to grind her core on his hardness.

Naruto could only moan in pleasure as Jazz continued to furiously grind their privates together. "Jazz…damn…" was all he could get out as he decided to go along with her; quickly he brought both hands from their place on her sides down harshly upon her tight ass.

With a resounding SLAP Jazz shook from pleasure, not from the pain, but from the gently ministrations of the blondes skilled hands as he fondled her ass. She shakily looked up locking eyes with the man before her; she took a deep breath before moving her hands towards the hem of his shirt. She started pulling it upwards showing her every inch of his battle hardened torso, finally dragging the shirt over his head she looked down seeing his rippling muscles she blushed furiously. "Naruto…I want to thank you for what you did…and this is the only way I know how, so please let me make you feel good." receiving a shaky nod from the blonde beneath her she lowered her lips to the nape of his neck kissing down his chest while slowly getting to her knees in front of him hands at his belt.

As her lips stopped at the waist she shakily unfastened the belt while gripping the pants and pulling them down his legs and off past his feet. She froze upon seeing the obscene tent in his boxers caused by her previous actions. Quickly lest she lose her nerve she pulled down the boxers as well leaving the blonde man in all his glory on her living room couch. Staring in awe at the piece of man meat before her…. from her estimation around 9 inches she began to worry about it fitting inside her. Worry quickly disappeared, and gave way to anticipation. Quickly grabbing hold of the shaft towards the bottom, she looked up after hearing a moan from the tomato red blonde who she held in her hands right as she started jerking up towards the tip and back down and a frighteningly fast pace.

Naruto was in shock that Jazz had taken it so far, he was thinking some kissing maybe at best fondling…this…this wasn't even in the ballpark of what he thought she meant by 'reward'. Though he wasn't complaining, having never felt the intimate touch of a woman this was nearly more than he could take only the occasional fumble, or to tight of a squeeze…and once her fingernails lightly yet painfully scratching the underside of the head was all that kept him from blowing right in her face.

Jazz was ecstatic to hear the mumbles of incoherent pleasure emitted from the blonde as he held himself back lest he thrash beneath her touch and cause any more 'accidents'. Quickly feeling her wrist tire she went to try what she'd seen in the videos Danny kept beneath his bed. She lowered her lips to gently kiss the head of Naruto's large cock, all the while never once breaking eye contact. This though proved too much for the blonde because as soon as she got the whole head inside her mouth and tentatively gave it a lick on the underside she accidentally abused before.

With a strangled cry Naruto unleashed a torrent of pent up 'frustration' into the young woman's mouth who try as she might could not swallow it all, ending up with a face full of cum. Looking down at the girls who's face was covered in his seed Naruto said all he could, "Sorry about that." his partially shrinking member stood at attention though when she took a finger to scoop up some of his seed…only to sensually lick it off her finger. Confused as he had a hard time believing a virgin would know things from that old perverts books, Naruto did what he does best…bluntly asked her how she could be so erotic and have never done this before. "Ne Jazz…how can you…you know do what your doing as if you've done it a lot when you said you hadn't even kissed a guy before?" Not noticing the shy yet aghast look on her face he poked her in the side to get her attention.

"Um….y-you see….Danny h-has these v-video's under his bed….and I s-sorta watched a few of them…on a few occasions." cutely stuttered out Jazz as she lifted up her shirt to wipe the remainder of his cum off of her face, unintentionally giving him a view of her small yet perky braless B-cups. Quickly feeling the cool breeze stiffen her already erect nipples Jazz quickly pulled her shirt down before looking up and seeing the large throbbing meat before her, then look past it to see lust filled eyes of the blonde she had just given immense pleasure to.

"Jazz…I think I should return the favor…y-you know? It wouldn't be right for me to receive such a wonderful reward and not say 'thank you' would it?" Slyly stated the blonde as he gently pushed her back onto the floor only to straddle her hands on either side of her head, before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Distracting her with a passion filled kiss the blonde slowly pulled up her shirt to uncover her breasts then pulled it further past her head though her arms were still in the sleeves. Then let go leaving it on yet covering nothing, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it past her head before resuming it. Whilst he hungrily slipped his tongue once more into her soft mouth, his right hand came to rest on her left breast while his left held himself up. Beginning his fondling he groped her breast gently squeezing her nipple while breaking the kiss to lower it to her neck and giving her butterfly kisses down her collar bone lower and lower, till he ran his tongue between her breasts up onto her right one giving the nipple tender licks. All the while thinking about the 'talks' Pein would give him late at night about how to treat a woman when he finally got her into bed….or nearest place she was willing to undress at. _'Ok Uzumaki, just remember the talks Pein-sama gave you, enclose on the nipple and swirl the tongue all around the nipple never actually touching it till she moans loud and pushes it toward you.'_ thought the blonde while carrying out his internal instructions.

Jazz was losing her mind. The pleasure she felt was immense never before had playing with her, in her opinion pitifully small breasts, ever cause this much pleasure. Moaning loudly unable to take the sweet torture any longer she arched her back and began to beg. "Please Naaaarutooooo I can't take it!" she cried out in desperation only to sigh with pleasure as he acquiesced to her plea.

Continuing on with the instructions the leader gave him, Naruto left the breast slowly trailing his tongue down till it dipped into her belly button. Looking up Naruto gave the pure red-faced Jazz his foxy grin before pulling down her pants to reveal her sopping wet pussy as she had forgone any undergarments for the night's activities. Upon looking down Naruto saw her pussy practically drooling, after taking a whiff he almost fainted from the strong erotic aroma wafting up from her soaked nether lips. After composing himself he descended upon her moist core, licking from the bottom up causing her to thrash in pleasure gripping his hair tightly and screaming when he accidentally ran his tongue over a sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sweet pussy. Going on instinct more than anything, besides abiding by the rules set forth by Pein about never using teeth unless she asks. Naruto licked with a passion delving his tongue as deep as he could, nose rubbing her clit sending chills up her spine as he moaned from the taste.

Her legs crossed over his head as she arched her back crying out in pleasure, "NARUTO!! I'M CUMMMMMMINGGGG!!" before trembling from the sheer power of the orgasm given to her by the man who's face was still buried in her crotch tenderly licking up her juices. "Mmmmm Naruto…that was wonderful…" Jazz managed to get out before succumbing to her exhaustion.

Naruto sat back on his heals admiring the beauty before him, she lay there shirt up over her head behind her neck, head lolled to the side, nipples erect and puffy, legs splayed open showing her puffy wet nether lips, even her toes were still slightly curled from the immense pleasure she felt. _'Hmm might as well take her to her room.' _thought the blonde as he stood up, ignoring his painful hard on. Quickly gathering his and her clothes he made his way over to the exhausted young woman before him, he picked her up bridal style with their clothes folded neatly between his right arm and her back. He could only stare at the incredibly cute sight of her yawning and snuggling into his chest, before hurriedly going upstairs and searching out her room. Upon entering the light blue room he assumed was hers, as he already came across one obviously that of a teenage boy, and one obviously belonging to a married couple…obsessed with ghosts. After laying her on the bed he grabbed a quilt at the bottom and put it gently over her fragile exhausted frame, before turning around to leave his hand was grasped lightly.

"No Naruto…we aren't done yet…I want to give you something…no one else will ever get…because I think I love you." said Jazz as she started out strong only to end in all but a whisper, that was still picked up by the keen hearing of the man before her. Before she pulled him onto her while discarding the quilt, she immediately felt his hardness poke at her entrance while he held himself above her on his elbows.

Locking eyes once more with the beauty beneath him he said "Jazz….I've never really felt love…so I'm not sure I can say for sure if I love you or not. All I can tell you is I care deeply for you." noticing the tears well up within her eyes he was unsure whether they were of joy or sorrow. He quickly found out they were joy when she smiled and latched her lips upon his once more before licking his lips to gain entrance, and entrance he was more than happy to give. Within minutes they began groping, and she grabbed his stiff cock and lined it up with her moist core only to stop when in a soft yet firm tone Naruto asked her a question that would determine how far they went, "Are you sure about this Jazz? Do you really want to give this to me?" Upon her quick nod and shy look he descended upon her kissing her deeply once more as he slowly entered her.

While he bit back a moan she bit back a scream as his large man meat stretched her tearing her hymen she had kept in tact for 16 years, waiting to give it to the man she loved. Noticing her tears of pain he stopped once he was in as far as he could go, which due to her tightness was a little over 7 inches. Kissing her tears away and massaging her right breast with his left hand he put his right behind her head holding it still while smiling. He remained still despite the throbbing painful erection he had, as he didn't want to hurt her. Upon a nod and smile from Jazz he started to withdraw himself till all that was left inside was the tip, he then slowly reinserted himself eliciting a pleasure filled gasp from the girl beneath him. "A-are y-you ok Jazz? Ohh" asked the blonde as he withdrew again.

His answer was for the girl to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him down within her again. Sadly even Naruto's immense stamina had it's limits especially for something he had never done before, he was barely able to grunt out he was ready to cum when she screamed out "NARUTO I'M CUMMING!!" before she contracted around him nearly strangling him as she held his head to her breasts whilst she came with a force that made her first one pale in comparison. Her toes curled and heels slid across the sweaty backside of the blonde on top of her.

He was barely able to pull out in time before grunting out "Shit Jazz I'm gonna blow!" as he erupted all over her with several shots tagging her chest, but most splattering down on her stomach as his slowly softening cock laid heavy on stomach, arms straight to hold him up as he panted in sync with his new lover. "Jazz…that was….amazing…." the blonde breathed out staring into the glazed eyes of the girl beneath him as she dozed off, the two orgasms within twenty minutes of each other took it's toll on her virgin body. Smiling Naruto collapsed beside her tossing the quilt over top of them as he fell asleep next to the exhausted young lady.

**(Lemon End)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Timeskip: A couple hours later)**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Was the sound Naruto woke up to. Naruto looked around the room to see what made the noise and when he couldn't find what made it, he went back to sleep next to the girl.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Jazz. You in there." A voice said from the other side of Jazz's door.

'Aw fuck.' Naruto jumped out of the bed taking a pillow with him and rushed to the window, but before he could reach it, the door opened up and reviled Danny with his hand on the doorknob.

Danny looked into the bedroom and what he saw would scare him for life. His sister was sleeping on her bed; naked, and by the window, there stood Naruto; naked, with a pillow covering him self.

"I know what you're thinking." Naruto said as he put up his unused hand, in defense.

"………MMMOOOOOMMMM!!"

**(End Chapter 3 - Dinner before Pleasure) **

**(Translations)**

**DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI** – Earth Release: Mud Overturn

**(END)**

And there we go. The third chapter is done. Ya, I know, Jazz was a little Ooc in this chapter and a little to forward, but it's my story. Now I want to ask the people if I should bring Dani into the story much earlier. She was going to be brought in about chapter 40 or something, but I was hoping to bring her in before the Ultimate Enemy chapter. Tell me what you think. I was also planning on doing three more stories. A NarutoXTotal Drama Island crossover. NarutoXSonic crossover( if you read the recent issue of the comic, you might know where I'm getting at.). And I'm also planning on doing a prequel of 'Demon in Amity Park'. I'm also deleting 'Naruto: Demon, Saiyan, Mobious?' and useing the first two chapters in the prequel of my other story. Tell me what you think. Till next time. Later.


	4. Explanations and Answers

: Author Notes: The story starts in the Shippuden era and after "Mystery Meat" episode of Danny Phantom**.**

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom or anything for that matter except my OC, Ryu.

: Summary: Naruto's friends are dead and the hidden villages are destroyed. Naruto has nothing left and is about to end it all but an old friend comes back to help the blonde ninja out, by letting him start anew. Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover. Now with Lemons. NO YOAI!

Beta Reader: Tenshi no Mugen

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking Japanese" 

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 4. Explanations and Answers**

"I know what you're thinking," Naruto started as he held up his unused hand in defense.

"………MMMOOOOOMMMM!!" Danny yelled out.

Thinking quickly, Naruto began looking for something to silence Danny. He spotted a black piece fabric on the floor next to his foot, dropped the pillow and picked it up. He then quickly sped over to the black haired youth and shoved the fabric in his mouth. Naruto kept his hand on the fabric in Danny's mouth and wrapped his other arm around Danny's neck.

"Okay, stay quiet while I…" Naruto began to whisper in the ear of Danny, before they heard a reply from Danny's mother.

"What is it Danny?" Maddie yelled from downstairs.

'_Shit, shit, shit!_' Naruto thought frantically, _'What the hell am I supposed to do now. I mean come on, I just __met__these__ people and I already got their daughter in bed!'_ Naruto was beginning to sweat bullets until an idea came into his head. _'Thank Kami for the academy.'_

Naruto began to cough a little before he spoke. "Nothing, mom. I yelled 'cause I saw a big spider, but Naruto killed it for me." Naruto called down to Maddie……in Danny's voice.

Danny went wide eyed and thought, _'How the hell can he sound like me!'_ He tried to break free from Naruto's grasp, but all of his efforts were useless.

"Hey, stay quiet for a bit and I'll explain things later," Naruto whispered in Danny's ear.

That pacified Danny for the moment, so he started to look around, hoping to figure out just what was going on while trying his best not to look anywhere near the bed with his naked sister in it. He saw their clothes on the floor, but noticed something missing. Either his sister didn't wear any underwear or…. Danny crossed his eyes in an attempt to look at the black fabric in his mouth and freaked. It was his sister's panties.

"HEEEEEPPTH!" Danny cried out, trying his hardest to get the used panties out of his mouth. While Danny was struggling he noticed that Naruto was still naked……and touching him. "AMMMMMPTH!" Danny tried again to shout out, still muffled by the panties.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto hissed to Danny. Naruto looked in the direction of Danny's eyes and saw that he was staring at his proof that he was indeed a natural blonde. "Oops." Naruto said as he backed away a little bit so he wasn't touching Danny. "Better?" The blonde asked the struggling teen. The only response Naruto got was a vigorous head shake 'no'. "I'll take the panties out when I'm done."

"Danny? Are you all right?" Maddie yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah, mom, everything's okay," Naruto yelled down to her.

"Okay. Your father and I will be up in a few," Maddie yelled back.

'_Fuck' _"Okay!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay. I know you're a little freaked out right now, but do not tell your parents," he whispered to Danny, who had a look on his face that told Naruto exactly what Danny thought of that idea. "Okay, it was worth a try. Let me put it this way: if you tell your parents, I'll tell them your secret."

Danny's eyes widened at that. _'Does he know my secret? __How would__ he know that I'm Danny Phantom?'_ Danny thought.

"So, I'll take the panties out of your mouth and you can tell me your answer." Naruto slowly removed the gag and threw it back to the pile of clothes. "So, what will it be?"

"……Fine, but if you tell anyone…." Danny began, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Don't say another word, I always keep my promises." With that said, Naruto let go of Danny. "Just let me get dressed and I'm out of here." Naruto said, walking over to his clothes. He put them on at a speed most normal people would envy before Jazz's parents came up stairs.

"Before you go, answer me a couple of questions." Danny said as Naruto finished getting dressed.

"Shoot." Naruto told the boy as he buttoned his pants.

"How the hell did you change your voice to sound like mine, why the hell did you sleep with my sister, and how the hell do you know my secret?" Danny ticked off on his fingers, while standing in front of Jazz's door, making sure Naruto didn't run.

"I can't answer your first one. The second question is simple, she jumped me. As for the third one, Jazz told me," Naruto said moving around Danny to get to the door .

"Wait, Ja… Jazz told you?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yep! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get home. And I don't think Jazz would want you in her room right now," Naruto pointed out. He grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt, dragged him out of Jazz's room and then closed her door.

"Well, I have to get going. Later," Naruto said as he began to walk down the stairs. A few steps down, he stopped and turned back to Danny. "Don't forget, no telling or else." With that said, Naruto walked down the stairs to see Maddie and Jack in the kitchen. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Naruto greeted the two.

"Hello Naruto! How were things while we were gone?" Maddie asked the blonde.

"Good," Naruto told her.

"Why were you up stairs…with Jazz?" Jack asked Naruto as he gave him a stern look.

Naruto began to sweat, trying to think of something to say. "Ugh, well, um, well I had to go to the bathroom and Jazz got tired so she went to bed. She also said something about not being disturbed since she had to tutor me and some other guy in math tomorrow."

"Hmmm, okay," Jack said as he went upstairs to his and Maddie's room.

"Well, I'm gonna get out of here. Bye, Mrs. Fenton!" Naruto waved as he walked to the front door.

"Good bye, Naruto! And thank you for staying with Jazz tonight. I hope there weren't any problems," Maddie said as she started to go upstairs.

"Nope, no problems whatsoever." _'Except for the part were she mauled me.'_ Naruto thought as he left for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Next Morning: Fenton Works)

"In algebra, you have to multiply the four by itself two times and then subtract that by fourteen and after that, you divide that by 5 and you get 10 as an answer. You two got it?" Jazz asked the two blondes sitting at the kitchen table only to see one staring dreamily at her and the other blonde glaring at the former. "Dash, you keep staring at me and not paying attention, and Naruto, you keep glaring at Dash. Come on you two. You have to pay attention because I'm doing a study on tutoring the un-tutorable and you guys are disproving my theory." Jazz sternly told the two.

"The only reason I'm staring at you is because I keep getting lost in your beautiful eyes," Dash told the red head, staring into her eyes.

"And that's the reason I'm glaring at you," Naruto said while glaring at Dash.

"Really, you two," Jazz sighed in defeat before the door to the basement opened up to reveal Danny with a glass of some kind of drink.

"Hey Jazz, Dash, Naruto," Danny said. Then he stopped in his tracks and did a double take. "Dash!? Naruto!?" Danny exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?" Danny asked as he glared at Naruto. He leaned on the table as he went to put his glass down only for his arm to turn intangible and go through the table, spilling the contents of the glass all over Dash. Danny quickly retracted his arm from the table as it went back to normal.

Dash jumped to his feet and started to wipe off the liquid. "Watch it Fen-turd!" Dash yelled at the black haired youth.

"Sorry, so sorry. I'll be going now," Danny said as he slowly backed away towards the basement and retreated through the door.

'_Did his arm just go through the table?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Stupid little shit," Dash hissed to himself as he retook his seat at the kitchen table. "So, now that the brat's gone, how about you come to my party tomorrow night?" Dash told Jazz as he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to her. At this, Naruto increased his glare at Dash.

"You insult and threaten my brother, then you expect me to go to your party?" Jazz asked Dash. "Hmm, okay, I'll go, but only if you let Danny and Naruto to go to."

"What?" Dash and Naruto said in tandem.

"You heard me. Let them go, too, and I'll go," Jazz told Dash smugly.

"Arrgghh, fine! They can come," Dash told her. "Now, I got to go. School is in an hour and I promised I would meet my posse at the Nasty Burger," Dash told them as he got up from his seat and left the house.

"Why did you tell him to invite Danny and me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I knew it would piss him off," Jazz said as she got up from her chair, smiling. She walked around the table to Naruto and sat on his lap. "Now, about last night," She whispered in his ear which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Wh…what about it?" Naruto asked. "If I remember right, you jumped me and we started to bump uglies."

"Yesss and I wanted to tell you that it was the most exciting night in my life," Jazz sighed lustfully in the blonde shinobi's ear.

"Same here, but I wanted to ask you a question about that," Naruto spoke into the girl's ear.

"What?" Jazz asked as she pulled back from Naruto's ear to meet his eyes.

"Well, what came over you last night? I mean, I just met you and your family the other day and we've already fucked," Naruto asked the orange hair girl, trying to get her to see the strangeness of the situation.

"I really don't know what came over me. Sometime before my parents and Danny left for the dance, I smelled something sweet and it made me extremely horny. All I could think about was you," Jazz told Naruto, who had a look of pure confusion on his face. "So, I really don't know why I did it, but I know I don't regret what I did," She said as she gave the blonde a light kiss, one which Naruto returned after a few seconds.

'_She smelled something? And she got horny from smelling it!? This is a little weird. I need to ask Ryu next time I see him to see if he knows anything about this, _' Naruto thought. He was soon dragged out of his thoughts when he heard something stomping up the basement stairs. "Shit. Jazz, someone is coming."

Jazz hoped off of Naruto, ran back to her seat, and sat down just as the basement door slammed open to reveal Jack.

"Hello Mr. Fenton," Naruto greeted the big man in orange.

"Hello Naruto." Jack began to look around the Kitchen for something. He kept pulling drawers out and dumping the contents out on the floor and looking through the piles but with no success.

"What are you looking for dad?" Jazz asked unimpressed with the mess her father was making, one which her mother would have to pick up later.

"The Fenton Unlodger. Have you seen it?" Jack asked as looked up from the mess at his daughter.

"The long rod-like thing?" She asked. When she got an affirmative head shake, she answered him, "It's upstairs in your room." Not a second after she told him the answer, Jack bolted up stairs, determined to find his gadget. "Wonder why he wanted that thing," Jazz muttered as she went back to looking over the text book in front of her.

"Not really sure…do you ever get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" The second the last word left Naruto's mouth an explosion was heard from downstairs. "Holy shit! Is that normal!?" Naruto asked Jazz.

"With my parents. Yes," she said as she went back to reading her book.

"If you say so," Naruto said as he calmed down.

A few seconds later Jack came rushing down the stairs with his device in his hand and headed towards the basement. "Danny! I'm coming down! I hope the lab looks the same as it did before I left!" Jack said as he ran down stairs.

"I'm going to be extremely honest with you, your family is weird," Naruto told Jazz bluntly.

"Yep," Jazz told him. "So, I was wondering…do you want to do something this weekend?" Jazz asked out of the blue, blushing while she did.

"Well, I'm going to the library tonight and Dash's party is tomorrow night…how about Sunday?" Naruto offered.

"Sunday is good for me," Jazz said. "But why do you need to go to the library?"

"Mr. Lancer said I needed to work on my math, history, and some other junk. He said I was behind all the other students," Naruto explained to her. "That's why I was assigned to you."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jazz asked.

"No, that's alright. I don't want you to suffer, too."

"Hehehe, I guess I should thank you then," Jazz said as she giggled a little.

"So, where do you-" Naruto began before he and Jazz heard someone coming downstairs. They turned towards the stairs to see Danny walking down with his backpack over his shoulders. "Weren't you down stairs?" Naruto asked, confused as to how Danny got up the stairs without him knowing.

"Ummm, no," Danny said as he started to sweat. He stood there for a few minutes with Naruto and Jazz staring at him. "I'm gonna go to the Nasty Burger now. Bye!" Danny said as he ran out of the front door and headed to the fast food joint.

"He's a horrible liar," Naruto told him.

"He sure is, but something's weird about him this morning. He's been avoiding me and looking at me weird," Jazz told Naruto as she gazed at the front door Danny had just slammed. "He even glared at you earlier."

"Hm, maybe it's because I told him we know his secret," Naruto told her as he got up and went over to the living room to retrieve the Master Scroll.

"You told him what!?" Jazz screamed, hopping out of her seat to chase after the blonde.

"I told him we know he has porn under his bed," Naruto explained to Jazz as he got the Master Scroll and put it on his back.

"What else did you tell him? Did you tell him…that I um, watch them?" Jazz said but whispered the last part.

"No, I didn't tell him that," Naruto told her as he walked back to the kitchen to get his books for school, Jazz still following right behind.

"Good, but why did you tell him?" Jazz asked as she sat back down at the table.

"He, um, walked in on us after you fell asleep last night," Naruto said fearing what Jazz would do.

"HE WHAT!?" Jazz yelled as she shot up from her seat and confronted the blonde. "What do you mean he walked in on us!?"

"Umm, abo-about an hour after we finished, Danny walked in the room," He told her as he backed away from Jazz but lady luck seemed be against him as he backed right into the fridge.

"Do my parents know?" Jazz asked as she got in Naruto's face.

"N-N-No," Naruto stuttered as he tried to back up more, but sadly, the Master Scroll prevented that.

Jazz sighed, relived that her parents didn't know. "Good, but I'm going to have to have a talk with Danny," Jazz said as she walked away from Naruto and picked up the fallen chair that she had been sitting in.

"Phew, so, were good then?" Naruto asked as he walked behind her.

"Yes, were good," She told him as she smiled at him and pecked him once more on his lips.

"Good," Naruto said. "So, do you want to walk to school together?"

"I don't go to school for another three hours," Jazz told him as she retook her seat at the table.

"But school starts at seven fifteen," Naruto pointed out, confused.

"I know, but I have independent study my first two periods, so I can come in to school later," Jazz explained to the blonde.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you at school later today," Naruto said as walked to the front door.

"Maybe if you hurry, you can catch up to Danny at the Nasty Burger," Jazz told him.

"Which way do is it?" He asked as he looked back over his shoulder, waiting for directions.

"Go down the street to your left, then take right at the intersection and then you should see the Nasty Burger about half a mile down," Jazz told him.

"Okay, see you later at school," he said waving to her, before going out the front door.

As Naruto walked away, Jazz couldn't resist looking him over. _'Damn, he's got a nice ass.'_ She thought, blushing as she did before she went back to reading her book.

'_So, left then right at the intersection,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the steps that led to the front door of the Fenton's house. _'It would be easier if I crossed the road first.' _He thought as he began to cross the street, but before he could step on the road, a car came speeding down the road which startled the blonde. _'Fuck that.'_ Naruto began walking down the sidewalk until he came to an ally. He walked into the ally and began looking around to see if anyone was watching. _'Left, right, then half a mile down,'_ the blonde thought before he erupted into hundreds of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scene Change: Nasty Burger)

Danny arrived at the Nasty Burger to find Sam and Tucker standing at the entrance waiting for him. "Hey guys," Danny greeted the two.

"Hey Danny," Sam and Tucker replied.

"So, what did you guys do after the dance last night?" Tucker asked as he followed Danny and Sam into the Nasty Burger.

"Nothing really, just went to bed," Sam told him while looking around for a seat.

"I came home to a nightmare which will leave me scarred for the rest of my life," Danny told them.

"What was it? A ghost?" Sam whispered the last bit to keep the other people in the Nasty Burger from hearing.

"I wish, but no. It has to do with Naruto and-" Danny was quickly interrupted by a loud slurping sound.

The trio looked to their right to see the blonde in question sitting at a table drinking a milkshake.

"Speak of the devil," Tucker exclaimed as he walked over to the table the blonde was sitting at and sat down across from him. "Hey, Naruto. We were just talking about you."

"You were? About what?" Naruto asked, shooting a sly glance at Danny.

"We don't know. Danny was just about to tell us," Sam said as she walked over to the table and sat beside Naruto, "He said something that involved you and a nightmare. You have any idea what he's talking about?" Sam asked

"A nightmare? I do so wonder what it could be," Naruto told them as he grinned at the only teen left standing.

"How…how did you get here?" Danny asked in shock as he took a seat next to Tucker.

"The same way you guys did. I walked," Naruto said as he tried to suck up the last bit of his milkshake.

"B-b-but I left before you did," Danny told him. "And I would have seen you pass by me."

"Shortcut."

"What shortcut?" Sam asked the blonde.

"I'm gonna keep how I got here my little secret," Naruto told her as he finally finished off his milkshake.

"You know, there are a lot of secrets around here lately. Aren't there Naruto?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto glared at him, knowing what Danny was trying to do. "You tell them, I'll tell them yours."

Sam and Tucker glared at Naruto, thinking that he found out that Danny was Danny Phantom and was blackmailing him about it. "You're blackmailing him, aren't you?" Sam asked with her glare increasing by the minute.

"You could say that, but I'm only doing it so he'll keep my secret under wraps. He's not any more ethical than I am," Naruto told her.

"You know, if I remember right, you only said not to tell my parents," Danny said as his smirk increased in size.

"I'll tell them your secret," Naruto said as he gestured to Sam and Tucker.

"We already know his secret," Tucker told the blonde with his own glare.

"You do?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, we do. And were okay with it," Sam butted in.

"Thanks guys," Danny said.

"Wow. I knew Tucker would be okay with it, but I thought you would be disgusted about it Sam," Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Why would I? I think it's a good thing what Danny is doing," Sam told him.

"So, let me get this straight. You're okay with Danny jacking off to a whole box of porn videos under his bed," Naruto asked the goth, whose eyes, as well as Danny's, went wide.

"What?" Sam and Danny asked in unison.

"I thought you said you guys knew," Naruto said as Tucker broke out in laughter at the looks on Danny's and Sam's faces. Danny's face was completely red from either embarrassment or anger and Sam's eye was twitching as she glared at Danny.

"Dude! That is so funny!" Tucker managed to say between laughs.

"You disgusting pervert," Sam told Danny.

"Well, Naruto slept with my sister!" Danny shouted out, desperately trying to divert the attention away from him.

Unluckily for Naruto, the sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone in the Nasty Burger.

"Dude! Not cool!" Naruto shouted with his eyes glowing red as he got in Danny's face.

"What's not cool is you sleeping with my sister who just happened to almost be violated two nights ago!" Danny yelled with his eyes glowing green as he got in Naruto face.

"I told you already! SHE! JUMPED! ME!" Naruto shouted back. Then both he and Danny felt a tap on their shoulders.

"WHAT!?" They shouted, turning to see that it was Dash that tapped their shoulders. Seeing who it was, the two teen's eyes returned to normal.

"I didn't quite hear what Fen-turd said a second ago. _'Who'_ did you sleep with?" Dash asked as he stared down Naruto, who had just noticed that everyone in the place was listening.

"Um…um…" Naruto delayed until he could think of something that could get him out of this situation. "Um…It's…we were…rehearsing for a…uh…play at the town theater next month. What he and I said was part of the script," Naruto lied through his teeth, praying that Dash wasn't the kind of person to go to a play.

"Hm, what's the play called then?" Dash asked.

'_Shit!'_ "Um…" Naruto hesitated.

"If memory serves, I think it was called "The Backstabbing Blonde"," Danny told Dash, his eyes shooting daggers at Naruto.

"Yes. It was called "The Backstabbing Blonde"," Naruto seethed through his teeth as his right eye started to twitch.

"Hm, alright then," Dash reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper, and gave them to Naruto and Danny. "Here. Jazz made me invite you two to my party tomorrow. Not sure why she wanted you there, Uzu-cock-i."

"Wait! Your party this Saturday!? The party of the year!?" Danny exclaimed as he looked over the invitation in his hands.

"Yes. That party. So, you two…" Dash started to say before he saw the pleading and hopeful eyes of Sam and Tucker. "_Only _you two, come to my party, drink some punch, and go home when the party's over," Dash told the two, already turning back to his friends.

"Do you know what this means!?" Danny yelled to his friends.

"No," Sam, Tucker, and Naruto said together.

"This means that I'm on the fast train to popularity-ville!" Danny shouted with glee.

"You're going? What about movie night at my house tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Sam. There will be many other movie nights and there will only be one party of the year," Danny told her. "So, I'll come next week."

"Hm, if there is a next week," Sam muttered to herself as she saw Danny slapping hands with jocks and receiving phone numbers from cheerleaders.

"Um, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked Tucker as he looked over his invite.

"Well, every Saturday we have a movie night; we watch movies, eat popcorn, pizza and other junk, but, so far we haven't missed a single Saturday and it's probably making Sam jealous and mad that Danny chose the popular gang over us. And this is the first time that Sam's invited us to her house to watch movies," Tucker explained to Naruto as he watched Danny.

"Why aren't you mad?" Naruto asked.

"Danny and I long to be popular, and it looks like Danny got to it before me," Tucker said with fake tears in his eyes.

"…" Naruto was at a loss for words. A friend who abandoned his old friends for new, supposedly better friends; it made him think of Sasuke and the village.

'_The academy was never like this. There were never nerds or popular kids; everyone was equal __except in skill level__ …well, almost everyone.'_ Naruto thought to himself, remembering all the times he tried to play with the other kids. They would just insult him and beat him up. It was the same thing they did at the high school, but here, the unpopular kids could always hang out with other unpopular kids. Back home, Naruto was alone. No one was like him. _'Oh, how I feel the pain of abandonment.'_

"Well, it's not anything to cry about. If he doesn't want to come, then fine. He can go to his party and enjoy his fifteen minutes of popularity. Once it's gone, he'll have no one to come back to," Sam said as she walked out of the restaurant and headed to school.

"School's going to begin soon. We need to get going," Tucker told Naruto as he got up from his seat and headed to the front door.

"What about Danny?" Naruto asked.

"…He'll get there," Tucker said before he walked out of the Nasty Burger and followed Sam.

Naruto looked over at Danny to see him walking out of the fast food joint with the popular kids, heading off to school. _'Danny, I hope you know what you're giving up before it's too late. You __could__ regret it for the rest of your life.' _Naruto picked up the master scroll and walked out of the Nasty Burger and headed off in the direction of Casper High.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scene Change: Outside the school after classes)

"Look at him over there with Paulina; listening to that stupid, up-beat music; Lying by her on that brightly colored picnic blanket," Sam complained to Naruto and Tucker, who were sitting at a picnic table. Tucker was showing Naruto his PDA, while Sam sat on the other side of the table with her arms crossed, watching Danny and Paulina.

"I can't believe someone from Japan doesn't know what a PDA is," Tucker exclaimed as he pressed buttons on the PDA, showing Naruto what they did.

"…Yeah, Japan," Naruto muttered but didn't put much creativity into his sentence since he was so much more fascinated by the PDA then what Sam or Tucker were saying.

"I mean can you believe he chose them over us," Sam said, clearly showing her disapproval.

Tucker put his PDA away, ignoring Naruto's protests not to, and faced Sam. "Sam, just give him this Saturday and he'll be back to his old self."

"Arg, Fine! But I don't like it," Sam told him as she turned away from Danny and Paulina back to Tucker and Naruto, only to catch the latter trying to sneak the PDA out of former's bag. "…What are you doing?"

Naruto quickly moved his hand away from Tuckers bag before he turned around to see what Sam was talking about. "Nothing," Naruto said, trying to look innocent.

"Hm, so, what's this whole you sleeping with Jazz thing?" Sam asked with stern look.

"***Sigh* **I'll tell you what I told Danny. SHE. JUMPED. ME," Naruto told her. He was getting pretty aggravated that he had to repeat himself three times.

"That better be part of your play," Dash's voice was heard from behind Naruto, who quickly sprung to his feet and faced the teen.

"Y-yes! Yes, it was part of the play," Naruto quickly stated.

"It better be," Dash growled in irritation before he handed a magazine to Naruto.

Naruto took the magazine and looked over the ad that was displayed on the page that it was open to. It was a blue and sliver jumpsuit. "What's with the jumpsuit?"

"It's what all the guys will be wearing at the party tomorrow. I already told Fen-turd to get one and now I'm telling you to get one," Dash told him. He then snatched back the magazine from Naruto and left.

"My Kami. I've worn my fair share of bad clothing, but that was a disaster," Naruto said to Sam and Tucker.

"Well, if you're going to the party, you better get that jumpsuit," Tucker told Naruto before his PDA started to make beeping sounds from in his bag. He pulled it out and pressed a button. "Well, I gotta get going. My mom wants me home for dinner. Bye," Tucker told the two before left the school grounds and headed home.

"I better get going too. My parents have me on an outrageous curfew," Sam told Naruto, gathering up her stuff to leave. Before she could walk off, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Naruto had stopped her.

"Give Danny time. He'll snap out of it and soon realize that those people aren't his true friends. Even if he doesn't deserve you and Tucker," Naruto told the girl who was on the brink of tears.

"***Sniff* **Thanks." Sam wiped a tear out of her eye and began to walk home.

Naruto watched her leave and when he couldn't see her anymore, he left for the library. _'Danny, those people are not your friends, Sam and Tucker are… I hope you learn that before you lose them forever.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(End Chapter 4. Explanations and Answers) **

Well, after a long absence, I have updated. Sorry it took so long, but I was pretty busy with life and all the jazz. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. My beta has a busy life too. She also talked me into cutting this chapter in half. Before, it was 24 pages and about 12,000 words. I re-did chapter 1 a while back. Read that because I changed a lot of it from the original one. Till next time, later!


	5. Books and Electronics

: Author Notes: The story starts in the Shippuden era and after "Mystery Meat" episode of Danny Phantom**.**

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom or anything for that matter except my OC, Ryu.

: Summary: Naruto's friends are dead and the hidden villages are destroyed. Naruto has nothing left and is about to end it all but an old friend comes back to help the blonde ninja out, by letting him start anew. Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover. Now with Lemons. NO YOAI!

Beta Reader: Tenshi no Mugen

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Talking Japanese" 

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 5 – Books and Electronics**

**(Scene Change: Later that night outside the library)**

Naruto arrived at the library only to see it closed. _'Fuck. This library isn't like the one in Konoha. That one was open all the time. Damn-it,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he folded his arms over his chest. _'Then again, I was a ninja who was part of an evil organization of people who wanted to take over the world.'_

Naruto crouched down, spread charka through his legs and feet, and jumped onto the library's roof; using the chakra in his feet to cushion his landing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kunai. He walked over to the glass sun roof and proceeded to carefully to cut a hole big enough for him and the Master scroll to jump into.

Before he completely cut a hole, he put his hand on the glass and added chakra to his palm, so as to make the glass stick to his palm instead of crashing to the floor of the library. Naruto carefully put the glass on the roof next to him. He jumped down into the hole and landed on the floor. After adding chakra to his eyes so he could see better in the dark, he looked around to see if anyone was there.

After concluding that no one was here he set his plan into motion. Naruto placed both his index and middle fingers in the shape of a cross and shouted out "**Kage****Bunshin no Jutsu****!**"

Approximately 250 clones of Naruto 'poof'-ed into existence in front of him. "Alright! Here's the plan! I want you guys to split into groups of fifty!" Naruto commanded. Naruto waited for his clones to split into their groups, but saw that the clones were having trouble since the lobby of the library was a little small. "Alright! You fifty!" Naruto pointed to the group to his far left. "You guys go to the math section and read all the books there!" Naruto commanded. He watched as the clones ran out of the lobby and into the math section. Naruto proceeded to send each group into a different section of the library. One group got science, another got history, and the other group Naruto sent out got literature. The last group stood in front of their master.

"Alright! You fifty have a special duty," Naruto told them.

"Hehe, he said duty," One of the clones blurted out, making the whole group break out in laughter, only to abruptly quiet down when they saw a kunai pierce the forehead of the clone who made the remark.

"You **forty-nine** have a special **objective**," Naruto told them as he twirled a kunai around his right index finger, causing the clones to stand straight up at attention. "You guys are going to read through the Master Scroll and learn everything that you can in the few hours we have here." Naruto took off the Master scroll and threw it to one of the clones standing in front of the others. "You have five hours before the sun comes up." With that said, Naruto left them to go find a chair to sit in.

"Yes sir!" The clones shouted as they took the scroll and ran deeper into the library to read it.

"Be quiet!" Naruto called in a hushed voice.

Naruto kept looking for a chair until he found one in the fiction section of the library. The blonde sat down and picked up a news paper sitting on the table in front of him and began to read.

"Aren't ninjas supposed to be as quiet as a mountain lion stalking its prey in the shadows?" A voice said in front of Naruto.

"Aren't rulers of Hell supposed to stay in Hell? This whole popping up out of nowhere shit is starting to piss me off. It scared the shit out of me when I was a kid, but now, it's just creepy Ryu," Naruto said before he put the paper down and faced Ryu who was sitting in a chair in front of Naruto.

"Smartass," Ryu stated.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the white haired man.

"I was done registering new souls down in Hell for the day and I got bored, so I decided to come to Earth to see how you're doing," Ryu told the blonde as he put his feet on the table in front of the two. "By the way, what the hell are you doing in a library this late at night?" Ryu asked Naruto as he began taking in all the sights of the place.

"It's for school. The teacher told me I was really far behind the other students. He said it's not normal for a sixteen year old to be a freshman," Naruto told Ryu while he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a little. "He even assigned me a tutor." At the mention of his tutor, Naruto remembered what Jazz told him this morning.

**(Flashback)**

"_Well, what came over you last night? I mean, I just meet you and your family the other day and we've already fucked," Naruto tried to explain to the orange hair girl._

"_I don't know what really came over me, but before my parents and Danny left for the dance, I smelled something sweet. After that, I became extremely horny and all I could think about was you," Jazz told Naruto, who had a look of pure confusion on his face. "So, I really don't know why I did it but I know I didn't regret what I did," she said as she gave the blonde a peck on the lips, which Naruto returned after a few seconds. _

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey Ryu. I've got a question I need to ask ya," Naruto told him.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Um, well, you see…something happened last night with a girl, and-" Naruto was cut off by Ryu's raucous laughter. He had his eyes closed, was holding his sides and laughing to the skies.

"Hahahaha, you, haha, got a girl, hahahaha, in bed? Hahaha!" Ryu managed to say in between laughs.

"At least I can get laid," Naruto said, causing Ryu to halt his laughter and curl himself into a ball with crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why do you have to break balls?" the demon whimpered.

"Back to my question, since I was interrupted; before we did it Jazz was …well, pretty damn forceful. When I asked her why she was like that the next day, she said she smelled something and after she smelled it, she got extremely horny and all she could think about was me," Naruto told Ryu who was now sitting upright with a serious look on his face. "What the hell was that smell?"

"Well, to put it simply…it was your pheromones," Ryu told Naruto who had the look of confusion on his face.

"My what?"

"Your pheromones. It's a smell that animals, plants, and demons have. It's basically a smell given off by an organism to signal something; in your case, to attract mates," Ryu explained to the blonde who face was white with pure shock mixed in. "You ok?"

"MMMAAATTTEEESSS????!!!!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs.

"If you keep yelling like that, you're going to get found out," Ryu told him as he put his index fingers in his ears.

"H-H-How?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, when demons come of age, they start to release pheromones to attract the opposite sex. When half-demons come of age, they do the same thing, but it's not as strong as demons, but since my older sister was sealed into you for all those years, her pheromones made yours stronger and when she was unsealed from your body, your pheromones remained the same as when she was in you," Ryu explained.

"W-what does this mean for me later on?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"You'll keep attracting women until your pheromones shut down for good," Ryu told him.

"What?! How do I shut them down?"

"Well, I hope that girl of yours likes to share," Ryu told him while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to get rid of pheromones, in a demons case, is to have multiple mates. For every mate you have, your pheromone level will decrease, but every time you get a new mate, it will be harder to obtain your next," Ryu explained.

"D-Do I have to?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"If you don't kit, your pheromones will build up so much that girls will start to jump you and you'll have to get more mates then you would've had to get," Ryu told him. "Oh, there's another thing. When you get a new mate, there personality might change from what they once were before you claimed them as your mate."

"***Sigh*** That meaning?" Naruto asked, exasperation evident in his voice now that he knew there was no way out of this situation.

"It depends. They could be the kindest girls in the world, but if they mate with a demon, their personality might become more aggressive. Now, this doesn't mean it will happen, but it could," Ryu explained.

"…There's no way to get out of this, is there?" Naruto asked as he stared at the floor.

"Not really."

"***Sigh*** I'm screwed. Jazz'll never agree to that and…wait, how do you get out of not having to take on mates?" Naruto asked as he faced the man, waiting for an answer.

"I wear a seal on my body that negates the effect of my pheromones," Ryu told him. This being said, Naruto angrily grabbed his coat collar and brought his face up to his.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?! Give me one of those seals!" Naruto demanded.

Ryu grabbed Naruto's hands and forced them to release their grip on his collar. "I can't."

"WHY NOT!?" Naruto roared as he made another lunge for Ryu's coat collar.

"Damnit! Stop grabbing for my collar," Ryu told Naruto as he blocked the blonde's attempts at his collar. "I can't because I don't know how to make them. It's a demonic seal placed on a couple of us demons when we were young so we wouldn't attract mates. I don't know how the seal works and I can't duplicate it. The damn thing is just too complex."

"So…I'm fucked?"

"Yes. Very much."

"***Sigh*** I can't ask Jazz to share me. How's that going to go? 'Hey Jazz, I just found out that I have pheromones because I'm a half-demon and if I don't want them to build up resulting in me getting gang-raped by girls, I need to have more then one mate.' That would never work," Naruto said as he banged his head on the table.

'_Ok, now he's going emo on me. I need to get the hell out of here,'_ Ryu thought as he looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Oh, my Kami, it's that late already? I need to get going," Ryu said as he stood up.

"You were and still are a horrible actor," Naruto said, the table muffling his voice.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to break the news to your mate that you need to have more. Later," Ryu told him before he snapped his fingers and erupted into black flames.

"Kami, I hate my life," Naruto moaned as he continued to pound his head into the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Scene Change: Fenton Works, the next day)**

"So, let me get this straight. You're selling your dad's stuff so you can buy that jumpsuit?" Sam asked Danny as she set down another box of junk on the table in front of the Danny's house.

"Yep! He just piles it up in the back shed. It was sitting there rusting," Danny told Sam as he sold a woman a toaster for fifteen bucks.

"Yeah, Sam! I've seen his back shed. Danny's dad is a total pack rat," Tucker told Sam while he sat in a lawn chair and sun bathed.

"If you say so," Sam replied as she sold a remote control to another costumer.

"Damn. I just need thirty more bucks to buy that suit," Danny said aloud while he counted through the money the trio had collected.

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash yelled as he walked up to the table.

'_Jackpot'_ "What can I help you with Dash?" Danny asked nicely as the jock walked up to him.

"Jazz has given me so much extra school work, my computer is slowing down. You got anything that'll make it go faster?" Dash asked.

Danny picked a box up from the table and handed it to him. "This Portals XL disc will have your computer running fast in no time, and I'll throw the upgrade disc in for a total of thirty bucks," Danny proposed, holding his hand out waiting for the money.

"I only have twenty," Dash told Danny as he reached into his pocket

'_Fuck.'_ "Ok then, deal!" Danny put the twenty in his pocket with the rest of the money.

"You're not half bad Fenturd. I'll see you at my party." With that, Dash walked off down the sidewalk.

"You know, I don't think his computer was slowed down by that homework," Tucker said from his spot on the lawn chair.

"Damnit. I don't have enough and everybody le…" Danny began to say before he saw Naruto slowly walking down the sidewalk with an icepack on his head_. 'Almost everybody left.'_ "Naruto! What can I sell…holy shit dude. What happened to you?" Danny asked Naruto, who looked like he was hit by a car. He had bags under his eyes, was pale as a ghost, and had an ice pack on his head.

"…"

**(Flashback)**

_Naruto put the newspaper down when he saw that the sun was beginning to shine through the window of the library. He stood up and walked into the lobby. "Clones assemble!"_

_All the clones put the books where they came from and rushed back to where Naruto was. "Sir!"_

_"Good. You'll all he…hey, where are the clones I gave the Master Scroll to?" Naruto asked as he eyed the place._

_"Coming!" The clones shouted as they came with the scroll on one of the clones back._

_"Ok then! It's almost time to go. So, I'll dispel one of you at a time so it won't cause me pain," Naruto said as he took the Master Scroll the clone handed him. "Now, form a single file line," Naruto said, but the clones didn't listen. "Single file line," Naruto said with stern voice, but, again they didn't follow his order. "Arg, what the hell is wrong with…" Naruto began to say before he stopped when he saw the clones take a kunai out there pocket and place it up to their necks. "Wait!" With evil smirks on the clones' faces, they slashed their own throats at the same time._

_"……AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

**(End Flashback)**

"…A headache," Naruto told them as he looked over the junk on the table. "What are you doing?"

Danny got a sinister look in his eyes when Naruto asked. "Nothing. Just selling some stuff. There wouldn't happen to be anything you need, would there?" Danny asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Well, I need a watch. I don't like trying to tell time by the sun and moon," Naruto told him as he picked up a gold watch from the table.

"Ten bucks and it's yours!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sure." Naruto reached in to his pocket, pulled out a ten, and gave it to Danny.

Danny snatched the ten dollars and proceeded to run down the road. "Whoot! Sam, you and Tucker mind cleaning up? Thanks!" Danny yelled, not waiting for an answer.

"***Sigh*** Come on Tucker, lets get this stuff…" Sam started to say before she caught sight of Tucker running down the sidewalk.

"Gotta go Sam! See ya tonight at your house!"

"***Sigh*** Those two idiots," Sam said to herself before she saw Naruto still standing there.

"Need help?" Naruto asked as he put the ice pack down so he could put the watch on.

"No. I got it, and if you're looking for Jazz, she's not here. She left with her parents later today," Sam told him.

"Oh, do you know when they'll be back?"

"I think later tonight," She told him.

"Damn, I needed to talk to her. ***Sigh*** Oh well. I'll come back tomorrow, but right now I'm going home to sleep," Naruto told her before picking up the ice pack, putting it on his head again and started to walk home.

"…Maybe I should have asked for help," Sam said as she looked at what was left of the junk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment later that night)**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Naruto woke up to that horrible sound again only to realize it was coming from his watch.

"Eh, too…tired." Naruto rose into a sitting position at the edge while looking over the watch. "I didn't set it to wake me up," Naruto said to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He reached to press the button to shut it off, but quickly withdrew his hand when the watch started to glow green. "Whoa, glow in the dark," Naruto muttered in amazement, but amazement switched to annoyance when the hour, minute, and second hand grew and busted through the sides of the watch. "What the hell!"

The three hands began to spin at speeds so fast, the furniture in his room was beginning to slide across the floor. Naruto reached under his pillow and pulled out a Kunai. He slashed the band of the watch and jumped to the other side of the room. The watch flew up into the air, then began attacking the blond. Naruto blocked each slash the watch threw at him with the kunai. _'What kind of watch is this?!'_ Naruto ducked under the watch as it flew over head.

The watch seemed to contemplate the blonde for a few seconds before it made a mad dash for his window. It busted through the glass window and flew down the street.

"Aw hell no!" Naruto released the genjutsu on his hand. He cut his thumb with kunai, before throwing it on his bed, and smeared blood from the cut onto the seal. Naruto erupted into a cloud of smoke before it dispersed and showed Naruto in his Fox outfit. The masked blonde busted through his window and landed on a phone line. He scouted around before he saw the eerie green glow coming from the watch flying down the street.

"Alright. Time to punch out." Fox ran on the phone lines down the street, following the watch to hell knows where.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAHHHH!"

A yell from a white spiky haired teen rang through the sky as he slammed through a bill bored. "Damn-it that hurt," the white haired teen, better known as Danny Phantom said to himself. He then climbed out of the wreckage and flew off, only to be smacked through the bored again.

"Hahahahahaha! You can not beat me child! For I am Technus, master of technology and all things electronic and beeping!" yelled a giant black robot with a smile plastered all over his face.

"Ouch!" The teen rubbed his head while getting out of the hole in the bored. "Are you guys almost done?!" he yelled down to two more teens on the streets.

"Almost, Danny! Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be able to shut him down!" One of the teens called up to him while he pressed a few buttons on his PDA.

"Come on Tucker! Hurry up before that thing kills Danny," Sam yelled at Tucker.

"Hold up Sam. This isn't the easiest thing to do," Tucker told her while pressing more buttons. "Almost there. Just a few more lines of code." Just as he was about to hit send, Tucker saw a huge shadow on the ground around them. He and Sam looked up to see Technus's foot hurtling towards them. The duo let out a yell of terror. Before the foot could smash the two, the teen halfa flew over and scooped them up.

"Are you guys ok?" Danny asked as he put the two down on a roof, away from the robot.

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

"Good. Tucker, shut him down quick so I can suck him up with the thermos," Danny told him as he flew in front of the two.

"Um, I can't" Tucker informed them sheepishly.

"Why?!" Sam and Danny asked.

"Well, Technus stepped on my PDA," Tucker told them, then shielded himself with his arms, waiting for a punch from Sam.

"Crap! What do we do now?" Danny asked as he saw Technus stomping in their direction.

***WWWWIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ* **

Technus stopped walking over to the three and began looking around for the source of the sound.

"What's that noise? It sounds like a weed whacker," Sam asked as she too looked around for the source.

"I'm guessing it's that thing," Danny told them as he pointed to a set of spinning blades flying through the sky at Technus.

"Would you look at this," Technus said as the blades attached themselves to his gigantic wrist. "It looks like time will be the death of you kids. Hahaha!" He slowly brought the spinning blades down upon the three.

"Were done for," Tucker said as he saw the blades getting closer.

The robot let out an insane laugh as he got closer to the three cowering teens, but stopped when he felt a jab in his chest. He withdrew his blade from the teens, who were glad that they were safe for now, and examined his chest. A knife with a piece of paper attached was imbedded into his chest.

"What the hell is this?" Technus said as he tried to take it out. Before he could touch it, more of the knives began imbedding themselves into his chest. "Who's doing that?!" Technus shouted as he looked around to see who had thrown the knives at him. When he couldn't see who had done it, he turned his attention back to the halfa and his friends. "No matter! I'll just deal with you three before I find who threw those knives at me!" Technus brought the spinning blades towards them again while continuing his insane laugh. "Who's your daddy!"

"I am!" A voice rang out, followed by the paper at the end of each of the knives igniting in flames, blowing the chest plate off of Technus.

"OW! Who the hell did that?!" Technus roared as he held his damaged chest.

"I did!" came a voice from above Technus.

"Hm?" The robot looked up towards the voice and was met with a pair of boots to the face. The impact of the kick made Technus fly backwards and skid across the road.

"Whoa! Who did that?" Danny asked as he looked over Technus. His answer came when Fox jumped down in front Danny.

"You three ok?" Fox asked as he turned his head back to look at the trio, pausing when he realized he knew who they were. _'Sam, Tucker, and…Danny?'_ Danny looked completely different than he normally did. He was wearing a black skintight leather suit, with white gloves, boots and belt; somehow his hair was the same color as the boots, gloves, and belt. _'Hm, better play along.'_

"Hey you're that Fox guy who stopped that bank robbery the other day," Tucker said studying the short ninja.

"Yes, but are you three ok," Fox repeated, thanking that his mask was muffling his voice some so the three couldn't recognize his voice.

"Yep," the three confirmed.

"Good. So, what's the situation?" Fox asked as he looked back down at the robot, who was starting to right himself.

"His name is Technus and he's trying to use technology to take over the world. We tried to hack into his system and shut him down, but he destroyed Tucker's PDA before he could finish," Danny explained the situation to him. "We don't know how to beat him now."

"Hm…well, we could just keep beating the crap out of it until we find a weak point or something," Fox suggested.

"That's your plan? Beating him up until you find a weak spot?" Sam asked him, disbelief in her voice.

"I've never faced a giant robot before! It's the best I got! Besides, it usually works," Fox yelled back over the noise of Technus getting back up. "Sleeping beauty's up."

"Come on! We have to stop him before he destroys the city!" Danny jumped off the building and began flying at Technus.

'_What the hell? He can fly?'_ Fox thought as he stared at Danny. He snapped out of it when he watched Danny get smacked by the giant. "Alright, time to kick ass."

Fox jumped down to the road and ran towards the robot. He then circled the robot's feet, searching for any weak point on his body. _'Damn, nothing,'_ Fox thought before Danny called out to him.

"Fox! Look out!"

Fox looked over just in time to see the giant's hand slam into him. He flew through the air and landed about mile away. _'Holy fuck that hurt,'_ Fox thought as he slowly sat up and rubbed his arm. _'I can't sense any chakra in that thing.'_ Fox grabbed one of the scrolls connected to his pants and quickly unsealed it. Fox grabbed the item that popped out of the scroll and looked it over. _'Nice.'_

Technus grabbed Danny as he flew by and began to smash Danny with his hand. "Hahahahaha child! You and your little friend can not defeat me. For I am Technus, master of technology and all things electronic and beeping!"

"SO you're the one who made that watch beep. I hate that thing!" Fox yelled at the robot from atop a roof with a giant shuriken in his hand. "That noise pisses me off! **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" **Fox threw the shuriken at the giant. Just before the shuriken reached him, Technus moved a little to the left, avoiding it completely. The shuriken passed by and imbedded in the road.

"Ha! Is that the best-" Technus began gloating before he saw another giant shuriken coming straight at him. "Crud!" The shuriken sliced off the arm that was holding Danny, freeing him to fly back towards Fox. "You little punk! I will crush you!" Technus shouted as he held what was left of his arm.

"I'm not done yet," Fox said aloud as Danny landed next to him.

"Dude, that was cool!" Danny praised him.

"You think that was cool, watch this," Fox said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Danny yelled out trying to find Fox.

"Behind him!" Fox voice rang behind Technus. Everyone watched as the Shuriken that missed went up in another puff of smoke to show Fox running out with his Tetsusaiga drawn. "Die!" Fox jumped at an amazing height, well above Technus's head. With the momentum of his run and the jump, he was able to land on Technus's head. Fox raised his blade high in the air and brought it down in one fowl swoop. The sword imbedded in his head, all the down to the hilt.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ow! You little pest! Get off my head!" Technus bucked which made Naruto lose his footing and begin to free fall. Technus smacked Fox with his one good hand, sending him crashing into the street, making a small crater.

"Fox!" Danny yelled out as he flew at Technus but was only smacked down too.

"Haha! I told you, you can't beat me!" Technus laughed.

'_Dammit. Why is he so strong? He took both of us out with just a slap,'_ Danny thought as he held onto his bleeding left arm.

"Danny! Run!" Sam and Tucker yelled from atop the roof.

"I don't think so!" yelled Technus, snatching Danny. He brought him up to eye level. "You're not going anywhere, ghost child."

'_I'm so fucked,'_ Danny thought as the spinning watch blade, detached itself from Technus's cut off arm headed straight towards him. but stopped inches away from his face.

"Any last words, child?" Technus asked with an evil glee, the blades inches away from Danny's face.

"Yeah, screw you!" Fox yelled from behind Technus as he stumbled out of the crater.

"You're still alive? No matter. You still can not beat me!" Technus gloated.

"Think again!" Fox began chanting and formed a series of hand seals while focusing about half of his chakra to his right hand. "**Ushi**, **U, Saru!" **A ball of pure lightning formed in his hand and began sparking all around him, stealing electricity from power lines, street lights, and traffic lights. _'Thank you, Itachi-sensei.'_

**(Flashback)**

"_Naruto," Itachi called to fourteen year old Naruto. The young ninja was in deep meditation, feeling the chakra of the forests around the hideout. _

"_Hm?" _

"_I understand you wanted to learn the jutsu Kakashi taught my younger brother," Itachi told Naruto._

"_Oh, Yeah yeah yeah! That jutsu looks sweet. I was kind of jealous that Kakashi taught it to Sasuke instead of me, but I learned the super cool Rasengan that Ero-Sennin showed me!" Naruto told Itachi with a happy grin on his face._

"_Naruto. What did we talk about?" Itachi asked._

"_Tone it down'?" _

"_Yes. So, I'll teach you the Chidori. When Sasuke used it against me at the hotel, I was able to copy the move," Itachi informed the blonde who was now jumping up and down in joy. "Calm down!" Itachi yelled in annoyance. _

"_Sorry," Naruto said halting his joy fest._

"_Good. Now, concentrate your chakra to the center of your palm…"_

**(End Flashback)**

"Now, time to end this!" Fox brought his hand down to the ground and held it there. "**Chidori!**" Naruto roared as he sped towards Technus.

"Oh, no you don't!" Technus tried to stomp on Fox when he got close but the ninja jumped up into the air. Fox thrust the chidori forward using the momentum of his jump to cut off Technus' other arm.

"AAAAHHHH!!" the robotic ghost screamed as the arm dropped to the street.

Danny squirmed out of the severed arm's grip and flew back to Sam and Tucker. Acting fast, Fox immediately jumped from his spot behind Technus up onto his head. "Goodbye!" Fox grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga with the still active chidori. The metal of the sword conducted the electricity of the attack and spread it throughout the metallic body of Technus, causing him great pain and shorting out his circuits. Fox grabbed the hilt with his other hand, forcing the sword forward through the metal. The lightning charged blade cut through Technus' robotic suit like a hot knife through butter. "DIE!" Fox yelled. A flash of lightning erupted from Technus's body and continued to cut through the street for at least another mile.

"Ha, who can't beat you?" Fox jumped off of the destroyed head and landed next to Danny and his friends. The second he jumped off of Technus's head, the body began to crumble into the old junk it once was.

"Whoa! That was awesome dude," Danny told Fox who rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, thanks," Fox sheathed Tetsusaiga back into the holster on his back and offered his hand to Danny. "You did ok too, um,…"

Danny shook Fox's hand. "It's Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet ya," Fox said.

"It's nice that you're friends now, but Technus isn't down," Sam told the two as she pointed to the ruble.

Fox quickly turned around, his sword almost instantly reappearing in his hand. "He isn't dead?! I reduced him to rubble!"

"You destroyed his robot body made of junk. He's a ghost that can manipulate all electronic equipment," Danny told Fox as he flew back up into the air.

'_A ghost?'_ Fox thought before he saw the junk glow the same eerie green as his watch. A figure rose from the pile of junk. He had long crazy white hair, green skin and a white lab coat. "Who's that?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"That's the original Technus," Sam said as she threw Danny a white thermos. Danny caught it and opened the lid. He pointed the thermos at Technus just as a bright blue light shot out and hit him. The light spread over his body then sucked back into the thermos, bring Technus with it. Danny quickly capped the thermos and threw it back to Sam.

"…What the hell was that? Technus was a ghost and you caught him in a…thermos?" Fox asked, not believing what he just saw.

"Yep!" Danny told him, like nothing was out of the ordinary. "This city is full of ghosts," Danny added.

"Are they all that strong?" Fox asked.

"No. Some are weaker, others are stronger," Danny told him.

'_Stronger then that?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'That was pretty strong. I'm exhausted from that battle.'_ "…Hey Phantom. I've got a proposition for you."

"What kind?" Danny asked.

"How about you deal with all ghost related attacks, while I deal with human related crimes," Fox suggested.

"Sounds good, but what if I need help with a ghost or something?" Danny asked.

"Then I'll help ya out," Fox told him as he jumped on the phone line and began to walk on them, back to his house, but stopped when he thought of something. "Hey Phantom? How are you able to fly?"

"I'm half-ghost," Danny told him.

"…Alright then! I guess I'll see you later," Fox told him. With that he turned and ran down the phone lines out of sight.

"Well, that was fun," Tucker said. He was given dirty looks from Danny and Sam. "What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(End Chapter 5 – Books and Electronics) **

**(Translations)**

**Kage****Bunshin no Jutsu ****– **Shadow clone

**Chidori** – 1000 chirping birds

I took some of the reviewer's advice. The whole library scene was one of them. And a reminder, I also re-did chapter 1 a while back and my awesome beta fixed it up and made it presentable. Read that because we changed a lot of it from the original one. Till next time, later!

Ps: Before I forget, shadows24 and daniel29 wanted to know who Naruto was paired up with. Right know its Jazz, Dani, Ember, and Desiree. I'm also debating if I should add Spectra. I put up a poll in my bio to ask if I should.

PSS: shadows24 got me thinking about how I'm going to make Naruto explain the need of more then one women to Jazz. I was thinking of Naruto tell her that he's Fox, but I also thinks it's too soon that he reveal his secret, but right now I really don't care. So, I'm asking the readers to give ideas or suggestions on how Naruto should brake the news.


End file.
